Mi Vida en el Instituto Milenio de Plata
by SerenaTsukinoMoon
Summary: [UA]Ella es una joven internada en un colegio de monjas exclusivo para señoritas,cuyo destino es casarse con el hijo de su padrastro. Pero que pasa cuando el amor llega a su vida en la figura de su joven profesor?. DareXSere
1. PROLOGO

Hola: heme aquí con otra más de mis locas historias, he decidido publicarla este día ya que hoy es mi día especial. Sí es mi cumpleaños y quería que este universo alterno dedicado a Darien y Serena se estrenara hoy y sin más preámbulos he aquí la historia.

PORFAVOR RECUERDEN QUE NINGUNO DE LOS PERSONAJES DE "SAILOR MOON" ME PERTENECEN ESE HONOR ES DE NAOKO TAKEUCHI.

P.D No sean malos y dejen review.

PROLOGO

Era una mañana soleada de mediados de Abril, los rayos del sol primaveral hacían relucir los hermosos cabellos dorados de una pequeña de no más de cinco años, la cual miraba absorta como aquellos desconocidos colocaban la caja de cristal donde dormía su madre en aquella zanja, para después cubrirla con tierra, fue en ese momento que su joven mente comprendió que nunca la volvería a ver.

-MAMÁ- Grito al tiempo que las lagrimas comenzaban a correr por sus mejillas y su cuerpo se abalanzaba sobre la recién colocada lapida. No tuvo tiempo para desahogar el dolor que se había apoderado de su pecho, ya que fue levantada bruscamente por un hombre de cabellos plateados.

-Serena, que crees que estas haciendo???- La niña se limito a observarlo por un segundo para después volver a fijar la mirada sobre la lapida en la que con un gran esfuerzo logro leer el nombre de sus padres –Ya es hora de irnos-el hombre perdió la poca paciencia que aún tenía, al ver que la pequeña no se movía –Que no escuchaste Serena?, dije que ya nos vamos- dijo al tiempo que la sujetaba del brazo y la arrastraba hacia el mercedes color negro que los esperaba.

El camino de regreso a la casa pareció toda una eternidad, por fin ante sus celestes ojos a pareció su hogar, aquella casa que le parecía de muñecas, con sus preciosos jardines tapizados por los rosales de diferentes colores, que hacían resaltar aún más el blanco del Mármol de las fachada. Cuando el coche se detuvo frente a la puerta principal, pudo distinguir la fina silueta de su tía Ikuko.

-Mamá Ikuko- dijo la pequeña mientras corría hacia ella

-Sere, pequeña- dijo Ikuko tomándola en brazos

-Que haces, tú aquí??- pregunto el hombre cuando hubo bajado del coche- Pensé que te había quedado claro que no eres bienvenida en **MI** casa-

-En primera nada de esto te pertenece, la única dueña de todo es Serena-

-Si pero yo soy su albacea y tutor, hasta que cumpla la mayoría de edad-

-Eso no es verdad, mi hermana no pudo dejarte la custodia de Serena, no después del infierno que vivió los últimos dos años a tu lado Black-

-Vete haciendo a la idea cuñadita, Serena ahora me pertenece al igual que la fortuna Tsukino-

-Serena no le pertenece a nadie, quédate con el dinero y las propiedades, pero déjame a la niña-

-Para que cuando cumpla la mayoría de edad, me lo quiten todo, ni loco- él hombre tomo la cara de Serena con una de sus manos, al tiempo que la acercaba a él- además tengo otros planes para el dulce ángel-

-Que le piensas hacer??-

-Eso ya lo veras con el tiempo cuñadita, ahora largo- dijo mientras los guardias de seguridad se hacían presentes

-Sere pequeña, nunca olvides que no estas sola, algún día nos volveremos a ver- dijo Ikuko mientras era sacada a la fuerza de la que un día fue su casa.

-Mamá Ikuko!!!- Grito la pequeña mientras luchaba por soltarse de los brazos de su padrastro, el cual la conducía al interior de la casa.

-No, no, no, no princesa, tu te quedas a mi lado, eres mi pasaporte al paraíso- ante las palabras de su padrastro los ojos de la rubia se llenaron de lagrimas-LUNA!!!!-

-Si señor??- dijo una joven de no mas de quince años de tez blanca y largos cabellos negros

-Lleva a Serena a su habitación y ayúdala a preparar su equipaje, mañana a primera hora sale para el instituto "Milenio de Plata" para señoritas- Los azulados ojos de la muchacha no pudieron ocultar el asombro ante aquellas palabras.

-Pero señor, ese instituto no admite a niñas tan pequeñas como lo es la señorita- dijo tímidamente

-Eso ya lo se, pero como ahora soy el presidente del patronato del instituto, me han concedido su admisión, con la condición de que su **NANA** vaya con ella, así que a arreglar las cosas que mañana mismo se largan-

-Como usted ordene señor, vamos señorita- Cuando ambas salieron de la vista de aquel hombre se fundieron en un gran abrazo, Luna tomo a Serena en brazos y la condujo a su habitación

-Luna…-

-Ya Sere, no debes llorar, debes ser una niña fuerte por tu mamá, prométeme que serás fuerte Sere- la niña movió la cabeza afirmativamente- además yo voy a estar a tu lado "Aún que tenga que profesar y unirme a las hermanas que dirigen el instituto"- Ambas sonrieron y se dispusieron a hacer sus maletas, Luna sabia que las hermanas del instituto eran muy estrictas, por eso solo empaco lo absolutamente necesario, sin olvidarse de esconder algunas cosas de valor, tanto monetario como sentimental.

Al día siguiente antes del amanecer, ambas se encontraban en la puerta de la mansión, los ojos de Serena luchaban por contener las lagrimas, nunca en sus cinco años se había alejado de su hogar, observo la casa como si fuera la ultima vez, la mirada de su padrastro le seguía cualquier movimiento y como si hubiera adivinado sus pensamientos le dijo con un tono burlón.

-No te preocupes preciosa, te aseguro que vas a regresar, el día en que tú y Diamante se puedan casar, hasta entonces cuídate-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

Cuantos años habían pasado??? A lo mucho 3 desde aquel día, Luna la procuro en todo pero Serena ya sabia que todo lo bueno termina, el día del cumpleaños numero 8 de Serena, Luna se vio obligada a abandonar a la que consideraba su niña ya que esta, cumplía con la edad en que las internas son admitidas en el instituto. El que Luna ya no fuera su nana, no significaba que esta no podía unirse a la orden de las hermanas encargadas del instituto, y fue así que la joven se convirtió en novicia, cosa que la mantenía al tanto de la pequeña. Fue así como supo que el mismo día en que Serena se hizo alumna oficial del instituto conoció a cuatro niñas que cambiarían su mundo las cinco compartían dormitorio por lo cual se llegaron a conocer muy bien en poco tiempo y a convertirse en grandes amigas.

Luna las miraba desde lejos supo que la pelinegra se llamaba Rei Hino, la cual era huérfana de madre y que su padre era un conocido político el cual la había internado en ese lugar debido a que su trabajo le absorbía la mayor parte del tiempo; la castaña era Lita Kino la cual era huérfana y había sido internada por una tía para no tener que cargar con la responsabilidad de procurarla; la peliazul se llamaba Amy Mizuno, hija de padres divorciados cuya madre dedicaba gran parte de su tiempo a su profesión, por lo cual se vio en la necesidad de internar a la niña en aquel instituto, mientras que de la otra rubia aun no sabia casi nada aunque estaba segura que se trataba de alguien muy especial para Serena ya que no se separaba de ella.

Un mes después de su separación Luna se encontraba esperando poder ver a la madre superiora, la cual se encontraba con una de las madres de familia, la cual había sido requerida debido al comportamiento agresivo de su hija, una joven rubia de 12 años, la cual permanecía sentada a un lado de Luna. La puerta de la oficina se abrió dejando ver una silueta conocida para las pupilas de la novicia –Señora Ikuko- dijo en un casi inaudible susurro, aunque no fue necesario más para llamar la atención de esta, la cual reconoció a la joven rápidamente

-Luna???-

-Señora Ikuko- dijo la joven mientras ambas se abrazaban

-Donde esta Serena???-pregunto Ikuko en el oído de Luna

-De interna-contesto la joven de la misma manera, para no levantar sospechas

-Señora Aino, me alegro de que conozca a la joven Luna, sabe ella es huérfana y aunque a intentado pertenecer a nuestra orden, mucho me temo que la vida religiosa no fue hecha para ella, por lo que me atrevería a pedirle que la alojará por un par de días, mientras encuentra un trabajo que le permita ganarse la vida- dijo la madre superiora desde el portal de su oficina.

-Me esta diciendo que no fui admitida para tomar los hábitos- dijo Luna entre lagrimas

-Luna, hay otras formas de cuidar a la pequeña sin que te veas en la necesidad de sacrificar tu vida, yo también estoy en contra de lo que el señor Black pretende hacer con Serena, creme que mientras este aquí, nada le ha de suceder-

-Madre, usted lo sabia???- por toda respuesta la religiosa asintió, al tiempo que sonreía.

-Como podemos saber que lo que nos dice es verdad???-

-Señora Ikuko, si no me equivoco usted es la tía de la pequeña y si sus hijas Haruka y Minako están en este internado, se debe únicamente a la facilidad que esto le da para acercarse a la pequeña- los ojos de Ikuko se abrieron a más no poder – es por eso que Minako comparte habitación con ella, crean me si no quisiera ayudarlas, no les hubiera asignado la misma habitación a Serena y a Minako-

-Es bueno saber que entre tanta oscuridad , Dios nos ha puesto un rayito de luz en el camino-dijo Ikuko

-Tranquilícense, dejemos que el tiempo marque el rumbo que hemos de tomar-

Desde aquel día Ikuko pudo volver a acerarse a su sobrina la cual la reconoció en seguida, en un principio durante los dias de clases Haruka, cuidaba de Minako y Serena, las cuales más que primas parecían hermanas, eran tan parecidas tanto en las cosas buenas como en las malas, mientras que los fines de semana y vacaciones la madre superiora aseguraba que la niña se encontraba dentro del instituto, y como su padrastro solo la visitaba el 30 de junio, la niña la pasaba de maravilla con sus familiares y en vista de que las otras tres niñas de la habitación se encontraban en situaciones de igual abandono, ellas también recibían permiso para ausentarse del colegio en compañía de la señora Ikuko.

Los años pasaron rápidamente, las niñas pronto se convirtieron en jóvenes, cada una tenia su propio carácter, Rei era fría, Lita un tanto solitaria, Amy totalmente tímida, Mina por demás despistada, mientras que Serena era poseedora de un gran corazón sin duda alguna herencia de Serenety su madre, y aunque no lo admitieran era el punto de unión de las cinco.

Ese día era el cumpleaños número 17 de Serena, ella sabia que el tiempo se le escapaba de las manos que ese día la cuenta regresiva empezaría, aun que ese año también traería grandes sorpresas a su vida.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_**NOTAS DE LA AUTORA: **_

_**Espero que les gustara creo que debo a clorar que el señor Black, no es Diamante si no el padre de este.**_

**_No se desesperen ya prontito va a salir el bombonzote de Darien, así que estén al pendiente, yo se que esta historia va ha ser del agrado de algunas personitas como de mis queridísimas amigas Marina acero y Gaby Bunny,( de las cuales espero recibir reviews por que si no me voy a enojar mucho, jajajaja)_**

_**Nos vemos en el próximo Capi un beso a todos bye.**_


	2. Encuentros

CAPITULO I "ENCUENTROS"

No eran aún las cinco de la mañana, pero ella ya se encontraba despierta, el sueño la había abandonado desde hacia un rato, le resultaba curioso recordar que aun antes de que su madre falleciera, el único día que lograba levantarse temprano era el día de su cumpleaños, claro que en aquel entonces lo que la despertaba era la emoción por el festejo del mismo, ese pensamiento hizo que su rostro se iluminara con una gran sonrisa, la cual se desvaneció en cuanto su mente la regreso a la realidad, ese día empezaba la cuenta regresiva para esos momentos le quedaban 364 días y medio aproximadamente para encontrarle una salida a su situación, ante la simple idea de tener que unir su vida a una persona como Diamante Black, se le erizaba la piel y como por el momento no tenia otra solución se dispuso a hacer lo único que la podía ayudarla a librarse de su cruel destino, se levanto de la cama y en el mas absoluto silencio se cambio de ropa. Sabia muy bien que a esa hora solo las hermanas tenían permitido recorrer el lugar por lo que opto por ocupar uno de los hábitos que ella y sus amigas escondían, que razón había tenido la madre Setsuna al dárselos, aun recordaba las palabras que le había dicho religiosa tres años atrás.

-------FLASH BACK---------

-Serena – decía una mujer de ojos color rubí vestida de monja a una jovencita de dorados cabellos

-Sí, madre Setsuna-

-Lo que hace el señor Black esta mal, mira que exigirnos que durante sus visitas vistas de monja, no tiene perdón-

-Nada de lo que el señor Black hace o pretende hacer tiene perdón madre-

-Aunque en esta ocasión me ha dado una buena idea- Serena la miro confundida- No me mires como si estuviera loca- dijo mientras le acomodaba la cofia encargada de sostener el velo negro que cubría sus dorados cabellos- Voy a obsequiarles a cada una de tus amigas y a ti un habito, para que les sea más fácil escabullirse del colegio-

-Madre nosotras……-

-Serena mentir es pecado- Al escuchar esas palabras el rostro de la joven se volvió color carmín-Aunque también debería serlo tener a tan lindas jovencitas encerradas por tanto tiempo, ya te dije que yo tengo una pequeña sobrina, Serena???-

-Si madre, Hotaru es su nombre si mal no recuerdo, también a hablado de sus sobrinos Seiya y Darien o bueno esos creo que son sus nombres-

-Si Serena esos son los nombres de los tres hijos de mi único hermano-la religiosa la contemplo por un momento, la joven lucia realmente bella, el negro de la vestimenta acentuaba lo blanco de su piel y lo celeste de sus ojos- Sabes yo odiaría ver a mi pequeña sobrina encerrada en estas cuatro paredes, sin poder salir los fines de semana o en vacaciones, ustedes son más que internas es por eso que les permito salir con tu tía y que paso por alto sus escapadas al salón de juegos de enfrente.

--------FIN DEL FLASH BACK---------------

Termino de Acomodarse el velo y se encamino a la puerta a su paso pudo ver como sus amigas dormían placidamente, giro el picaporte con sumo cuidado y salió al corredor, su habitación era la única en aquella ala del colegio eso se debía a que parte del mismo le pertenecía , y por suerte o tal vez por obra de su ángel guardián que no era otra que la madre Setsuna esta colindaba con los jardines los cuales conducían a la capilla, por lo que le bastaron algunos pasos para hallarse frente a su puerta, la abrió y entro en ella, sabía que no encontraría a nadie así que camino por el corredor central con paso lento pero firme a sus lados veía desfilar las bancas tan silenciosas como las lagrimas que luchaban por escapar de ella, llego hasta el altar y se dejo caer de rodillas al tiempo que liberaba su amargo llanto y sus labios imploraban por un milagro que la librará de aquel sufrimiento. No era la primera vez que empezaba así un 30 de Junio por lo que no tardo en tener compañía la primera en llegar y situarse a su lado fue la madre Setsuna, seguida por sus primas y sus amigas, estuvieron en la capilla hasta que los primeros rayos del sol se hicieron presentes, mientras las chicas se alistaban para las actividades del día que no eran muchas debido a que se encontraban en vacaciones, la superiora fue llamada a su oficina para atender un asunto urgente. Alrededor de medio día Serena fue llamada a la oficina de la madre Setsuna, siguiendo la rutina del día a pareció en ella vestida con el típico habito negro de la orden encargada del colegio, pero cual fue su sorpresa al descubrir que en el interior de la oficina se encontraba reunido el patronato del instituto, con excepción de su padrastro el cual fungía como director o por lo menos hasta que ella cumpliera la mayoría de edad, aunque en el lugar también se encintraba su hermanastro tal vez supliendo a su padre

-Buenas tardes- dijo refiriéndose a todos los presentes- Me mando llamar madre Setsuna-

-Si Serena, pasa y siéntate- dijo la religiosa señalándole el lugar vació en la cabecera de la mesa lo que la joven obedeció- Tengo que comunicarte que tu tutor el señor Black, falleció la semana pasada en un accidente-Aquellas palabras impactaron a la joven por un segundo, sin saber por que sus ojos empezaron a humedecerse era un llanto muy diferente al que solía derramar, estas eran lágrimas de felicidad.

-Señorita Tsukino- dijo una mujer pelirroja y de ojos color rubí que se encontraba a la derecha de Serena-Ahora que el señor Black ha fallecido y al no haber otro familiar directo la presidencia de este patronato queda en tus manos-

-Eso es imposible, señorita Kaolinet yo he quedado como albacea y tutor de Serena hasta su mayoría de edad, soy yo el que llevara la presidencia-

-Eso no es posible señor Black, lo únicos que pueden ocupar ese cargo son los descendientes de la familia Tsukino o sus cónyuges, ya que este instituto fue fundado por la señora Selene Tsukino (la bisabuela de Serena), con la única condición de que su familia estuviera a cargo del patronato del mismo-

-La madre Setsuna tiene razón, usted podrá estar a cargo de la señorita y su fortuna, pero no puede encargarse de la presidencia del patronato señor Black- dijo un hombre de cabellera plateada muy parecida a al de él..

-"Eso cambiara cuando su querida señorita Tsukino se convierta en mi esposa" les debo una disculpa yo no tenía conocimiento de esto, señorita Kaolinet, señor Malachite-

-Por lo mismo hemos de pedirle que se retire, ya que debemos tratar asuntos relacionados con el colegio señor Black- pidió Malachite

-Claro pero antes de retirarme degustaría hablar un momento con Serena-

-Les dejamos solos un momento – dijo la madre Setsuna mientras se dirigía a la puerta en compañía de los otros miembros del patronato. Cuando estuvieron solos Diamante se acerco a Serena la cual permanecía sentada

-Es una lastima que mi padre halla muerto verdad???- Serena no contesto-Sabes fue un accidente terrible, el coche en el que viajaba se quedo sin frenos, por lo que se fue a un barranco –Aquellas palabras le helaron la sangre a la joven, algo no estaba bien en aquella conversación, como era posible que Diamante le contará sobre el accidente sin que se le hiciera un nudo en la garganta como el que ella sentía en esos momentos???? –Ni siquiera pudieron recuperar sus restos ya que al caer al barranco el auto exploto-

-Yo…yo…lo siento mucho-

-Vamos tú y yo sabemos que eso no es cierto, creí que en este lugar te enseñaban a decir la verdad-

-Acepto que tu padre y yo no teníamos la mejor relación, pero nadie merece una muerte tan cruel-

-Eso es lo de menos, el hecho es que esta muerto y todo lo que fue suyo ahora me pertenece, incluyéndote a ti y a tu fortuna querida-

-por un año Diamante, por un año- Aquellas palabras hicieron estallar la cólera del hombre, el cual la tomo bruscamente del brazo, haciendo que se levantara

-escúchame y escúchame muy bien por que no lo voy a volver a repetir, nuestros planes de boda siguen en pie Serena y si no lo aceptas por las buenas lo harás por las malas-

-No puedes obligarme- dijo Serena al tiempo que intentaba inútilmente liberarse del agarre de Diamante.

-Oh claro que puedo querida, si no haces lo que te digo puedes despedirte de tu querida familia, y de tus amiguitas también-Los ojos de Serena reflejaban asombro y miedo a la vez.

-Tu, no serias capaz – dijo disimulando lo mejor que pudo su miedo

-Por que no se lo preguntas a tu padrastro querida- Que ese lo que Diamante quería decir con aquellas palabras acaso……

-Oh por Dios!!!!!, tú……no…fuiste capaz…… o si????-

- Yo soy capaz de todo por tenerte en mi poder preciosa-

-Por que?, por que lo hiciste??- dijo aun incrédula de lo que su hermanastro y ahora tutor acababa de insinuarle

-El muy estupido cambio de opinión, pensaba quedarse contigo, y ese es un privilegio que solo me pertenece a mi. Ahora que todo a quedado claro te dejo debes atender algunos asuntos, pero no te acostumbres mucho, por que esto no va a durar demasiado- le soltó el brazo haciendo que ella cayera en la silla, se arrodillo frente a ella al tiempo que la tomaba del rostro con ambas manos y la acercaba a él.-Otra cosa cuando nos casemos no te deshagas del habito, por que me excita mucho como te vez- le susurro al oído, para después girarse y caminar hacia la puerta –Te veo pronto- y sin más salio del lugar.

Cuando la madre Setsuna y los demás miembros del patronato entraron en la oficina, Serena se encontraba mirando la nada, al tiempo que una lagrima corría por su pálido rostro.

-Pobre niña- dijo Kaolinet a sus compañeros- ha perdido a quien consideraba su familia "aunque no fue una gran perdida"-

-No se preocupe señorita Tsukino, usted no esta sola el joven Black, esta a su lado, nosotros sabemos lo mucho q el la quiere-

-No te equivoques Malachite, lo que Black quiere es el dinero de la señorita- dijo un hombre de cabellera plateada y ojos azules, el cual Serena no había visto al llegar pero debí admitir que tenía la razón.

-"Eso y algo más"-

-señores no discutan es mejor empezar con la junta-

-La madre Setsuna tiene razón, no es momento de que discutan- dijo la mujer llamada Kaolinet

-Serena ellos son Malachite, Artemis y Kaolinet, creo q como vamos a frecuentarnos mucho no son necesarias las formalidades-

-Mucho gusto-

-Ahora que les parece si comenzamos con los pendientes que no son pocos- dijo el hombre llamado Malachite

-Creo que lo primero sería…- La madre Setsuna no pudo continuar debido al sonido de la puerta –Adelante-

-Madre- dijo una de las novicias adentrándose en la oficina- sus sobrinos "y que sobrinos…!!!!, por Dios que estoy pensando", la esperan en el jardín principal, han dicho a la hermana Beryl que es urgente que hablen con usted- La superiora se sorprendió ante lo dicho por la novicia, y busco la aprobación de las personas frente a ella para retirarse.

-Vaya madre nosotros podemos continuar sin usted alguna de las señoritas la pondrá al tanto de las resoluciones a las que lleguemos- dijo Artemis

-Gracias con permiso- Al salir de la oficina encamino sus pasos hasta el lugar en que sus sobrinos la esperaban por la mente de la religiosa pasaban millones de ideas, que podían estar haciendo sus sobrinos en Tokio si hacia añas que vivían en el extranjero, algo en su interior le decía que algo malo había ocurrido para que ellos se encontraran en ese lugar, no había llegado al jardín cuando escucho las voces de sus sobrinos.

-Creo que llamamos mucho la atención, las jóvenes no dejan de mirarnos- dijo un joven de cabello negro atado en una cola baja, el cual le llegaba hasta la cintura y ojos color zafiro.

-Que esperabas Seiya es un instituto exclusivo para señoritas dirigido por monjas, es claro que no es común que tengan visitas y mucho menos de varones- contesto otro joven con el mismo color de cabello y de ojos, solo que este era más alto y llevaba el cabello corto.

-Parece que viven en el tiempo de las cavernas, estas seguro que quieres dejar a Hotaru aquí???-

-Acaso tía Setsuna se queja, además no tenemos otra opción Seiya-

-Pero este es un colegio caro, Darien como pretendes que paguemos por la estancia de Hotaru???-

-Por eso debemos hablar con tía Setsuna, y por cierto donde esta Hotaru????-

-No lo se tu la estabas cuidando no????-

-Te dije que la vigilaras mientras hablaba con la hermana que nos atendió-

-Por lo menos sabemos que esta en alguna parte del colegio, ya aparecerá-

-Claro es diferente a perderla en el centro comercial …-

-Que les pasa a ustedes dos, acaso olvidan en donde están???- dijo una recién llegada madre Setsuna

-Tía- dijeron ambos al unísono

-por lo que escuche Hotaru también esta aquí, y no es la primera vez que les pasa esto- ambos asistieron- Supongo que nada le pasara mientras nosotros hablamos-dijo mientras caminaba hacia una de las bancas del jardín, seguida de sus sobrinos díganme por que han venido- pregunto una vez sentada en la banca con Darien a su lado y Seiya en el pasto frente - a ambos.

-Tía necesitamos que te hagas cargo de Hotaru- soltó Seiya por lo que recibió unas mirada acecina por parte de su hermano.

-Cuidar yo de Hotaru???, por que???, donde esta su padre???, Darien respondeme -

-Tía papá murió hace un mes- los ojos de la religiosa no pudieron retener las lagrimas antes las palabras de su sobrino el cual la abrazaba al igual que su hermano- Tía por favor tranquilízate-

-Como fue???- pregunto cuando estuvo más calmada

-A causa de un infarto producido por la noticia de que estamos en quiebra…- Y así ambos pusieron a la religiosa al tanto de su situación.

_**EN LA OFICINA**_

-Bueno el ultimo punto a tratar tiene que ver con las vacantes que hay en el equipo docente- dijo Kaolinet- actualmente nos hacen faltan los profesores de matemáticas para los grupos de preparatoria y de expresión musical y aunque hemos tenido candidatos para el puesto no se han aceptado, algunos por su falta de preparación y otros por no cumplir con los requisitos-

-No entiendo a que requisitos te refieres???-

-Para pertenecer al cuerpo docente los profesores varones deben cumplir con requisitos como el estar casados o tener más de cincuenta años, Serena-explico Malachite

-Y si no cumplen con los requisitos por más capacitados que estén los rechazamos???-

-Así es-

-Aun que el puesto lo ocupe alguien con menos capacidades???, eso es inaudito. Dime Kaolinet cuales son los aspirantes mas capacitados para cada uno de los puestos???-

-Para la materia de matemáticas el joven Darien Chiba de 22 años, el cual esta terminando la maestría en dicha materia en la que sus notas son sobresalientes, en cuanto a la materia de expresión musical su hermano Seiya Chiba también de 22 años es el único candidato viable para impartir la clase desde primaria hasta preparatoria-

-Quien esta de acuerdo con la contratación de los hermanos Chiba???- dijo Serena al tiempo que elevaba la mano, lo cual fue secundado por Kaolinet y Artemis –Aún faltando la madre Setsuna somos mayoría, la contratación es un hecho y si eso es todo me gustaría retirarme-

-Puedes retirarte Serena, sólo recuerda informarle de todo a la madre Setsuna, yo mismo me encargare de comunicarme con nuestros nuevos profesores- dijo Artemis

-Gracias, con permiso- Una vez que Serena salio del lugar, sus acompañantes intercambiaron puntos de vista sobre la nueva presidenta del patronato.

_**EN EL JARDIN**_

-Al vernos solos decidimos volver a Japón, pensando que tú nos podrías ayudar cuidando a Hotaru mientras nosotros trabajamos- dijo Darien

-Saben que yo no puedo tomar la responsabilidad de Hotaru por mi vocación-

-Sí tía lo sabemos, pero no podrías tenerla como interna???-

-Para eso necesitaría pager una fuerte cantidad de dinero que por supuesto no tengo Seiya-

-No hay otra forma de que entre en el instituto???-

-La única opción sería que el patronato aceptara cubrir sus gastos-

-Es decir que la becaran???-

-Sí, pero eso no a ocurrido en años, aunque con la presidencia en otras manos tal vez sea una posibilidad, tendría que planteárselos y en que piensan trabajar???-

-Pues a Seiya se le ocurrió, el presentar solicitud para entrar a formar parte del cuerpo docente de este instituto pero no creo que nos acepten-

-Estoy de acuerdo contigo Darien hace bastantes años que no tenemos profesores jóvenes y solteros "no desde que Serenety se caso con el ultimo"-

-Tía podríamos ir a buscar a Hotaru???, estoy preocupado por ella-

-Oh claro tengo ganas de verla, pero tendrán que buscarla ustedes dos, yo quiero aprovechar que el patronato tiene una junta en estos momentos, para exponerles el caso de Hotaru-

-No habrá problemas???- pregunto Seiya

-No la mayoría de las alumnas se encuentran fuera por la temporada vacacional, y si les explican a las hermanas quienes son y que es lo que buscan lo más seguro es que les ayuden a buscarla- y así la religiosa dejo a los jóvenes frente a la puerta principal, no sin antes decirles que en cuanto encontraran a la pequeña se reunieran con ella en su oficina.

-Bien que tal si nos separamos, yo busco del lado derecho y tu del izquierdo- dijo Seiya

-Ok, nos vemos en la oficina de tía Setsuna dentro de ½ hora –

-Ok-

Mientras tanto en los jardines colindantes a la capilla una pequeña niña de aproximadamente diez años, de cabellos negros y ojos violetas recolectaba algunas rosas del lugar cuando una voz le llamo la atención

-Vaya, vaya, vaya con que tenemos una ladronas de rosas en el colegio- la niña dejo caer las rosas que llevaba en la mano al tiempo que giraba muy pero muy despacio para quedar frente a frente con aquella persona.

-Yo……-

-Tranquila pequeña no muerdo- le dijo la monja agachándose a la altura de la niña- Mi nombre es Serena y el tuyo???-

-Me…llamo Hotaru-

-Hotaru???- la niña asintió- Dime pequeña eres nueva en el colegio-

-No, mis hermanos y yo vinimos a ver a mi tía Setsuna-

-Oh, entiendo tu eres la sobrina de la madre superiora-

-No mi tía no es madre, es monja- dijo con inocencia la pequeña ante lo cual Serena no pudo más que sonreír- Pero me perdí y ahora no se donde están-

-Ven conmigo Hotaru, te voy a llevar a la oficina de tu tía-

-En serio hermana Serena- dijo mientras la tomaba de la mano y empezaban a caminar

-Quieres saber un secreto Hotaru??- la niña asintió- Yo no soy monja, me visto así una vez al año, es como un disfraz-

-Entonces no eres monja???-

-No pequeña, no lo soy-

-Que bueno alguien tan bonita como tu, no debe ser monja-

-Así, mmmm y como que debería ser???

-No se tal vez modelo, actriz, o cantante, algo que te haga feliz-

-Feliz he??, lo tendré muy en cuenta, gracias- Salieron de los jardines y estaban a punto de llegar a uno de los edificios cuando Serena distinguió entre los arcos del corredor la figura de la madre Setsuna- Mira Hotaru esa que esta entrando en el edificio es tu tía por que no la alcanzas, vestida así no puedo correr-

-Nos volveremos a ver???-

-Eso espero, ahora ve no querrás perderla de vista- Así la niña salio corriendo tras su tía mientras Serena regresaba al jardín.

-Tía, tía – grito la pequeña antes de que la religiosa se perdiera tras una de las puertas

-Hotaru donde has estado pequeña nos tenias preocupados- dijo mientras correspondía al abrazo de su sobrina

-Fui al tocador, le dije a Seiya que no me tardaba, que me esperara, pero cuando regrese ya no estaba, decidí buscarlos, pero me perdí y fui a dar a un jardín lleno de rosales, pensé en cortar algunas rosas para ti y fue cuando conocí a una monja que no es monja, la cual me trajo hasta el edificio- dijo la pequeña mientras ambas caminaban por los pasillos de aquel edificio, rumbo a la oficina de la religiosa.

-Una monja que no es una monja????-

-Sí, me dijo que su nombre era Serena y aunque vestía de monja no lo era- En esos momentos llegaron a una salita.

-Hotaru, esperame aquí, por favor no te vayas a mover, yo voy a entrar a hablar con unas personas en aquella oficina, procurare no tardarme además tus hermanos no tardan en venir también- la niña solo asintió mientras su tía entraba a la oficina, en la cual encontró a la mayoría del patronato todavía cambiando opiniones sobre su nueva presidenta.

-Lamento haberme tenido que ausentar, como les fue???-

-Sabe madre estoy segura de que Serena será una excelente presidenta, no como su tutor-

-Por que Kaolinet??-

-En menos de dos horas ha vuelto todo a la normalidad, el dinero de las colegiaturas se destinara aparte del mantenimiento del colegio y de las alumnas, a obras de beneficencia, ha retomado el programa de becas y sobre todo ha contratado a dos nuevos profesores por sus capacidades-

-Parece que todo vuelve a ser como debe, aprovechando que todavía están aquí me gustaría pedirles su aprobación para que mi sobrina Hotaru ingrese como interna al colegio-

-Sabe que eso no es problema madre- dijo Malachite

-Sólo que la situación de mi familia a cambiado mis sobrinos han perdido a su padre y se encuentran en una situación precaria por lo que les imposible pagar las colegiaturas-

-Que mejor forma de inagurar el programa de becas que con su sobrina madre-dijo Artemis

-Ya tenemos a la primera becada del año- secundo Kaolinet

-Eso lo debe de decidir Serena-

-Vamos Malachite, Serena no le negaría nada a la madre Setsuna-

-De todas formas Kaolinet, ella es quien tiene la última palabra deberá consultarlo con ella madre-

-Eso haré Malachite, ahora háblenme sobre los nuevos profesores- dijo la religiosa al tiempo que se llevaba un vaso con agua a la boca

-Pues sus nombres son Darien y Seiya Chiba……-De pronto se escucho el sonido del vaso haciéndose añicos contra el suelo mientras que la religiosa empezaba a ahogarse

-COF, COF, COF-

-Madre, esta bien???- pregunto una asustada Kaolinet

-COF, COF, COF- después de unos momentos la calma volvió al lugar

-Como se siente??-pregunto Artemis

-Mejor gracias-

-Quiere que continué poniéndola al tanto de los nuevos profesores o prefiere que le mande un informe escrito??-

-No es necesaria ninguna de las dos cosas Kaolinet, yo conozco a la perfección a ese par-

-Madre???- preguntaron los tres a coro

-Son mis sobrinos-

-Entonces usted es la más indicada para informarles que han sido contratados como parte del equipo docente de este instituto- dijo Artemis

-Madre, como cree que van a reaccionar las alumnas???-

-Ya lo veremos dentro de unos dias Kaolinet-

**_EN ALGUN LUGAR DEL COLEGIO_**

Un joven caminaba por los pasillos formados por aquellos edificios, llevaba ya un buen rato buscando a su pequeña hermana, se detuvo por un momento al percatarse de que el también se había extraviado –"No la encuentro, espero que Seiya allá tenido mejor suerte, y ahora como regreso???-había sido su pensamiento antes de empezar a caminar de nuevo por aquellos pasillos. Se encontraba justo en los jardines que separaban los edificios que servían como aulas de los dormitorios, se dirigió al lado izquierdo, si lo hubiera hecho l lado derecho hubiera encontrado a un grupo de alumnas que le hubieran dicho como llegar a la dirección, sin embargo el eligió ir por el lado izquierdo por lo que después de un rato caminando se encontró con un bello jardín lleno de rosales el cual conducía a una pequeña capilla. -"Talvez Hotaru haya decidido esconderse en la capilla"-

_**DENTRO DE LA CAPILLA **_

Serena se encontraba hincada frente al altar como lo había hecho horas antes cuando había rogado por un milagro, era verdad que lo había obtenido, pero ahora se preguntaba si aquello no había resultado peor, si Diamante había sido capaz de de matar a su propio padre y confesárselo sin ningún pudor, no se tentaría el corazón ante nada, ni nadie para tenerla en su poder, las lagrimas empezaron a resbalarle por el rostro y de pronto la idea de que la mejor manera de proteger a sus seres queridos era si ella no existiera. –Dios ayúdame a pensar con claridad-El ruido que la puerta hizo al abrirse y volverse a cerrar la saco de sus pensamientos, tenia miedo de voltear y encontrarse con Diamante por lo que se quedo inmóvil por un momento escuchando aquel pausado caminar.

-Disculpe que interrumpa sus oraciones hermana- aquella voz definitivamente le pertenecía a un hombre, para su fortuna este no era Diamante y lo termino de descubrir cuando giro su cabeza para mirar al recién llegado, el cual se encontraba a un par de metros detrás de ella, sus ojos celestes no podían creer lo que veían, quien era aquel hombre??? Y como había entrado en el colegio??? De pronto su mente le trago la imagen de Hotaru al igual que algo de lo que le había dicho.

-"Mis hermanos y yo vinimos a visitar a mi tía Setsuna"-Acaso él era uno de los sobrinos de los que tanto le había hablado la madre superiora???, no supo que hacer simplemente se perdió en aquellos ojos cual zafiros que estaban frente a ella-

El asombro de aquellos húmedos ojos celestes lo hizo volver a la realidad y es que desde que ella lo había volteado a ver creyó encontrarse en el cielo y es que solo en ese lugar se podía encontrar a semejante ángel.

-No se asuste, yo solo estoy buscando a mi hermana pequeña- ante esas palabras Serena esbozo un sonrisa, la cual se clavo en el alma de Darien "Oh por Dios es realmente hermosa, pero en que estoy pensando es una monja, UNA MONJA", sus pensamientos fueron interrumpidos por la voz de Serena

-Acaso su hermana tiene aproximadamente unos 10 años, como uno treinta de estatura, cabello negro hasta los hombros, ojos color violeta y su nombre es Hotaru-

-La ha visto- dijo acercándose un poco más a ella de forma involuntaria

-Claro, yo misma la he llevado con la madre superiora- al joven se le formo una sonrisa lo que causo que Serena se quedara sin palabras.

-Entonces esta en la dirección, muchas gracias hermana???, perdón no se su nombre- Serena intento decirle que ella no era monja, que aquel atuendo solo era una especie de disfraz, pero estas palabras no llegaron a su boca, en su lugar se escucho un simple

-Serena-

-Un hermoso nombre, una cualidad esencial para una religiosa como usted "por que has dicho eso Darien"- las mejillas de Serena se volvieron de color carmín ante aquellas palabras- Pero que descortés soy, mi nombre es Darien Chiba-

-"Donde he escuchado ese nombre antes???-

-Disculpe hermana Serena sería tan amable de decirme como llegar a la dirección "Tonto por que no le pediste que te acompañara, por Dios que es una monja que no puedes entenderlo Darien"-

-Oh crea me aunque le explique, lo más seguro es que se pierda en el camino, lo mejor será que yo misma le lleve hasta allá-

-Gracias- Y así ambos salieron de la capilla rumbo a la dirección.

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

**Notas de la Autora:**

**Hola como están primero que nada permítanme ofrecerles una _ENORME _disculpa ya que este capi se ha visto bastante atrasado (y por consiguiente las actualizaciones de los otras dos historias), y eso se debe a que las dos ultimas semanas no han sido las mejores para mi, la semana antepasada la gripa no me dejaba ni escribir y si a eso le sumamos que estaba haciendo mucho frío pues ya se imaginaran como andaba y la semana pasada me vi afectada de una de mis acostumbradas migrañas (enfermedad que por desgracia padezco) y si con la gripa pude escribir aunque fuera un poco, con la migraña ni eso y mucho menos sentarme a escribir en la computadora ya que después de que se te quita el dolor de cabeza quedas muy sensible a la luz y no podía ni prender la compu, pero ya volví y parece que la musa no se enfermo por que las ideas siguen llegando así que espero que pronto les tenga otra actualización.**

**Una mención y agradecimiento especial a mi amiguis Marina Acero, la cual hizo favor de darle el visto bueno a este capi, ya que como lo escribí bajo los efectos de la gripa y la desubicada producida por la migraña, no estaba del todo conforme con él por lo que iba a escribirlo de nuevo pero ella dijo que estaba bien y que no debía cambiarle nada (ya saben a quien culpar si el capi no les gusta jajajaja) -no es cierto amiguis tu sabes que te quiero y te agradezco por ayudarme.**

**Creo que se me olvida algo que será????, pues no lo recuerdo así que nos vemos en el próximo capi. Bye **

**Y que dijeron a esta ya se le olvido agradecernos que mala, pues no solo estaba bromeando, ustedes saben que sin su opinión no podría seguir escribiendo por eso pasemos a los agradecimientos(ya saben que los pongo en el orden en que llegan):**

**SAILY: Gracias por tu apoyo amiga, si pobre Sere le a tocado sufrir desde el principio pero talvez el destino la compensé de alguna forma, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo hasta pronto.**

**INGRIDSILLA: Hola, que bueno que te gustara espero que esta actualización también sea de tu agrado, claro que nuestra pareja favorita se merece ser muy feliz, pero para eso tiene que haber conflictos, tristezas, mal entendidos, celos y muchas otras cosas más.**

**SENSHIVISA: Oye que acaso me lees la mente???, eres adivina o algo así???, por que estas en lo cierto, bueno yo no diría que Darien va a ser su perdición más bien su luz al final del camino, bueno eso después de ser su tormento, por que???, eso ya lo veras.**

**DARIA: Pues deseo concedido ya apareció el bombonzote de Darien (estoy de remate pero en fin), en cuanto a que sea una gran historia pues voy a hacer todo lo posible por que les guste así que échame porras si???, y en cuanto a la actualización intentare q la próxima sea mas rápida gracias por el apoyo.**

**NTALIA:(Es así o NATALIA???) Gracias por el apoyo y como ya dije intentare hacer todo loposible por que la historia las interese, espero que este capi te guste tanto como el prologo, besos.**

**MARINLUCERO CHIBA: Amiga gracias por tu apoyo espero que el capi haya llenado tus expectativas si no tenme paciencia a ti te consta que no estuve sanita, discúlpame por dejarte en más de una ocasión con la palabra en la boca(o mejor dicho en el tintero) gracias por las felicitaciones te mando un beso.**

**AYAKAKOMATSU: Gracias por tu apoyo y tus palabras, si Sere y Mina son solo primas pero son muy cercanas ya que ambas tienen la misma edad, ya lo explicare más adelante, ya vez que aunque me hice esperar con la actualización, no paso lo mismo con Darien. Gracias**

**VAINILLA: Que bueno que te dejas ver por acá, no pensé que la historia te llamara la atención ya que se que prefieres los Seiya- Sere, pero me alegra mucho que la estés leyendo ya que como lo dices eres una de mis mas asiduas lectoras desde que empecé ya hace poco más de dos meses ( y yo que pensé que no llegaría ni al tercer capi de la primera historia, y mira ya llevo tres, esa musa XD) gracias por todo amiga mía, te mando besos y abrazos.**

**SAILOR-DULCE: Otra de mis lectoras asiduas, que bueno que esta historia también sea de tu agrado, pues no se si tengo madera de escritora pero hago lo que se puede, y ati no se te ha secado el cerebro solo que la musa no quiere ponerse a trabajar, en cuanto actualice el Seiya-Sere, le dare una leidita con calma a tu fic "Con ustedes se fue mi ilusión" para ver si podemos ponerlo en marcha de nuevo, es una promesa y yo siempre cumplo lo que prometo, besos.**

**GABY BUNNY: Amiga mía hace ya rato que no te veía por aquí, pero no te preocupes yo entiendo que a veces la ventana no quiere abrir (ya me ha pasado), que bueno que te gustara, y gracias por las felicitaciones mi querida coneja, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo, se aceptan flores y jitomasos he!!!, cuídate y buena suerte.**

**GINNY POTTER W: Gracias por tu comentario y aunque un poco retrasadon he aquí el capi, espero que sea de tu agrado, gracias**

**MARINA ACERO: Marina-chan, gracias por todo amiguis ya sabes cuanto te lo agradezco y que decir de los hermosos videos que me mandaste, los voy a guardar muy bien para que nadie pueda ni por accidente borrarlos.**

**PAULA: Pues ya somos dos a las que nos gustan los fics, y la hermosa pareja que hace el protagónico de esta historia, si ya se que me tarde pero como habrás leído tuve problemitas de salud, algo que no tenia contemplado espero que me perdones sip???**

**Bien creo que eso estodo así que nos vemos en la proxima actualización, para las que siguen mis otras historias nos vemos en unos dias con la de "LOS SUEÑOS SEPUEDEN VOLVER PESADILLAS"**

**Besos y abrazos de su amiga CINTHY.**

**Ah, por cierto como ya estamos serca de la navidad les tengo preparada una sorpresita para esos días de descanso no se preocupen no es una nueva historia larga es una de un solo capi (debería estar más loca de lo que estoy para empezar otra larga, aunque ya tengo la idea).**

**Nos vemos pronto BYE.**


	3. Primer Día de Clases

_**CAPITULO II " EL PRIMER DIA DE CLASES"**_

El camino a la dirección transcurrió en absoluto silencio, ya que ninguno de los dos se atrevió a romperlo, de vez en cuando se miraban de reojo y es que no podían salir de la impresión que se habían causado, y aunque sus bocas no emitían ningún sonido, sus mentes hacían todo lo contrario.

-"Debería ser pecado que una mujer tan hermosa haya tomado los hábitos"-

-"Ay, es tan guapo, y yo en estas fachas y lo peor creé que soy monja, por que no le dije la verdad??, que tonta soy. Maldición ya llegamos" Es aquí- murmuro la joven al estar frente al edificio donde se encontraba la dirección

-Gracias-

-No ha sido nada, hasta luego- dijo la joven para después alejarse de aquel lugar-"Tal vez, algún día nos volvamos a ver, Si claro Serena cuando salgas de aquí no???, déjate de tonterías Diamante jamás lo permitiría"- sus pasos la habían conducido de nuevo a la capilla y mientras se ponía de rodillas para volver a sus oraciones, un par de lagrimas se deslizaron por sus mejillas- Dios se que no soy quien para dudar de tus designios, pero dime que hecho yo para merecerme este castigo- dijo con la desesperación a flor de piel, al tiempo que se deshacía del velo negro que cubría su cabello, dejando ver una cascada de largos hilos dorados, arreglados en dos coletas que la hacían lucir de una forma por demás peculiar- Por favor yo solo quiero ser una chica normal-

Mientras tanto frente a la dirección un apuesto joven permanecía mirando el camino por el cual se había marchado aquella mujer, todavía creía distinguir la falda y el velo negro alejándose de él-Darien!!!!-aquella voz lo regreso a la realidad, se giro para ver quien lo llamaba, encontrándose con su hermano, el cual no perdió tiempo para reclamarle –Donde diablos te has metido??-

-Controla tu lenguaje Seiya, recuerda en donde nos encontramos-

-Como sea donde estabas??-

-No es algo que te importe-

-Uy, que genio!!!- Darien lo miro irritado- Ya, ya, yo solo quería decirte que Hotaru ya apareció esta con tía Setsuna-

-Ya lo sabía Seiya-Este lo miro confundido- La persona que encontró a Hotaru me lo dijo, lo que aún no se es como puedes perder a nuestra hermana con tanta facilidad-

-Yo no la perdí-

-Eso dices siempre y cuando le pregunto a ella siempre me dice que te aviso y tu dijiste que estaba bien, claro que es más frecuente cuando se te pasa alguna falda por en frente-

-Si, si como sea-

-Seiya!!!-

-Mira hermano hazte un favor y consíguete una novia, creéme te urge-dijo Seiya mientras caminaba rumbo a la oficina de la superiora, dejando atrás a un Darien bastante enojado-Que te piensas quedar ahí??- Darien empezó a seguir a Seiya pero sin perder aquella expresión de enojo en su rostro, al entrar en la dirección encontraron a Hotaru sentada en uno de los sillones que hacían de recibidor. La niña levanto rápidamente la mirada para quedar frente a frente con sus dos hermanos a Seiya lo había visto minutos antes pero no así a Darien, y en seguida sintió temor ya que el rostro de este ultimo mostraba un visible enojo.

-Darien…??- pregunto con voz temblorosa la jovencita-Estas… enojado conmigo???-

-Claro que no pequeña, pero por favor no lo vuelvas a hacer-

-Darien!!!- dijo la pequeña, mientras se lanzaba a sus brazos

-Pues el no estaré enojado contigo pero yo si- intervino Seiya- Mira que perderte, Hotaru cuando vas a aprender???-

-Pero si yo te dije que necesitaba ir al tocador que me esperaras, y cuando regrese ya no estabas-

-Pudiste preguntar como llegar aquí no???- Hotaru solo bajo la mirada, mientras sus ojos se empezaban a llenar de lágrimas.

-Basta Seiya!!!-

-No la defiendas Darien, si fue capaz de encontrar el tocador, pudo encontrar la dirección, ya no es tan pequeña, debería ser un poco más independiente-

-SEIYA DIJE QUE BASTA!!!-

-Que son esos gritos???- dijo la superiora saliendo de su oficina seguida de los miembros del patronato, los dos jóvenes inquisidoramente por uno de los hombres que acompañaba a la superiora.

-Lamento haber elevado tanto la voz, discúlpenme por favor- dijo amablemente Darien

-Discúlpenos- completo Seiya

-Sus sobrinos, madre???-

-Así es Malachite-

-Mucho me temo que este año será todo, menos sencillo- Ante tal comentario Kaolinet no pudo más que soltar una risita.

-No digas eso Malachite-

-No es más que la verdad Artemis, como crees que van a reaccionar las alumnas ante los nuevos profesores-

-Yo le pediría su número telefónico- dijo aún riendo Kaolinet, a lo que ambos peliplateados voltearon a verla- creéanme si tuviera unos 15 años menos, lo haría- a los pelinegros solo les corrió una gota por la cabeza, no entendían absolutamente nada de lo que acababan de escuchar

-Les prometo que todo estará bien- dijo la superiora- Yo misma me encargare de vigilarlos.

-Espero que se comporten madre, no queremos otro escándalo como el que sabemos que se suscitó hace más de dos décadas- fueron las ultimas palabras de Malachite antes de retirarse del lugar, seguido por Kaolinet y Artemis, una vez a solas la religiosa informo a sus sobrinos que ellos habían sido elegidos para cubrir las vacantes en el cuerpo docente y que lo más probable era que Hotaru entrara como becada al instituto.

Aquella semana pareció transcurrir más rápidamente para Serena y la gente que se encontraba a cargo del colegio, como bien había predicho Artemis, Serena acepto encantada el hecho de que la pequeña Hotaru entrara al instituto subsidiada por una de las becas, lo sentía como una pequeña compensación a todo lo que la religiosa había hecho por ella, en cuanto a los nuevos profesores, fueron presentados por Malachite al resto de los académicos, si bien los que tenían más tiempo impartiendo clases se escandalizaron y es que tiempo atrás ya habían experimentado un escándalo por cierta situación, no hubo marcha atrás y es que ninguno quería contradecir las ordenes de la nueva presidenta, pero nada de lo que ocurriera evitaría la llegada del primer día de clases.

El sol anunciaba la llegada de un nuevo día, pero incluso ya desde mucho antes aquel colegio se encontraba ya activo, las hermanas preparaban los últimos detalles tanto de la capilla, para la ya tradicional misa de inicio de cursos, como la tarima en el patio principal donde se llevaría acabo la presentación del personal, mientras las alumnas se preparaban para su primer día de clases, todas habían sido requeridas en el instituto el día anterior y aunque no estaban de acuerdo en que se les encerrara en ese lugar durante toda una semana, no les quedaba más remedio que acatar ordenes y entre ellas estaba la puntualidad, sobre todo para la misa de esa mañana, por lo que en la mayoría de las habitaciones se escuchaba el ir y venir de sus ocupantes y cierta habitación no era la excepción.

-Serena, Mina, levántense, vamos a llegar tarde- decía una joven de azulados cabellos- Ay me rindo, no puedo hacer que se despierten-

-Déjamelo a mi Amy- dijo la pelinegra saliendo del baño con un vaso lleno de agua- Mina, Serena, lo voy a pedir una vez más devánense por las buenas o aténganse a las consecuencias-

-Cinco minutos más- dijo una de las rubias con tono adormilado, por lo que su amiga vertió el contenido del vaso sobre ella

-REI!!!!!!!!!!!-

-No te quejes Mina, deberías aprender que no lo dice en broma- dijo la otra rubia saliendo de la cama para dirigirse al calendario que tenia junto al closet y marcar un día más en el.

-Y tu deberías aprender a no torturarte de esa forma, que marques o no los dias no hará que el tiempo se detenga- dijo la castaña

-Lita tiene razón Serena y ahora aparéense o llegaremos tarde-

-Amy no exageres es bastante temprano-

-Mina, acaso te olvidas de que hoy empieza un nuevo año escolar y por ende hay que asistir a la misa de inicio de cursos???-

-No querrás que la buena hermana Beryl, te vuelva a castigar este año, o acaso has olvidado sus castigos??- pregunto sarcásticamente Rei

-Este año no pienso servirle de esclava a esa arpía-

-Eso es lo que dices todos los años Mina-

-Pero esta vez es en serio Rei-

-Eso quiero verlo-

-Bien pues hay que empezar por arreglarnos- ante estas palabras a cada una de sus acompañantes les escurrió una gota de la cabeza y es que en esos momentos todas se encontraban ya vestidas con el uniforme y listas para comenzar las clases, claro que la rubia ni lo había notado, se encamino al closet y saco de él su respectivo uniforme- AHHHH!!!!!!-

-Y ahora que????- pregunto Rei

-Por que Serena???, por que???-dijo Mina con expresión de cordero a medio morir, mientras la otra rubia la veía aun sin entender lo que su prima quería decir con todo ese drama- Por que si contrataste a nuevos profesores y apoyaste las becas, dime por que no cambiaste los uniformes, sabes como detesto este romper, y el azul marino no es mi color, me queda horrible y mas con el color hueso de la blusa y ni que decir del cuello

(es un cuello guipiur de esos que parecen olanes) y la cinta que va de bajo, no

podría ser anaranjada por que también azul??, pero lo que más ,me molesta es el largo de la falda, por que tiene que ir por debajo de la rodilla he???- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras se giraba hacia donde se suponía debían estar sus amigas- chicas???, en donde están???, por que me dejan???-

_**EN OTRA HABITACION**_

-Vamos Hotaru, apurate no querrás llegar tarde, cuando llegas tarde a la misa de inicio de cursos debes obedecer todo lo que te diga la hermana Beryl- decía una jovencita de no más de 10 años, de castaños cabellos y ojos color esmeralda, al tiempo en que le ayudaba a atar correctamente la cinta que llevaba en el cuello la recién ingresada

-Tú alguna vez has llegado tarde Sakura???- pregunto la pelinegra

-No para nada-contesto la aludida

-Entonces como lo sabes???-

-He escuchado a Mina Aino quejarse toda la primera semana de clases, sobre los castigos de la hermana Beryl desde que estoy aquí-

-Sakura tiene razón Hotaru la hermana Beryl tiende a poner castigos muy fuertes, sobre todo tratándose de Mina- dijo una jovencita de grisáceos cabellos y ojos olor zafiro.

-Si pero para nadie es un secreto que a la que quiere fastidiar es a su prima Serena Tsukino- dijo una tercer joven de largos y oscuros cabellos cuyos ojos son de color avellana

-Tomoyo quienes son Mina Aino y Serena Tsukino???- pregunto Hotaru a la joven de los cabellos grises

-Son estudiantes de preparatoria, ya te las presentaremos verdad chicas???-

-Claro, ellas son muy amables al igual que sus amigas-contesto la castaña

-Sí, yo aun no entiendo como Serena siendo la dueña de todo esto es tan sencilla-comento la pelinegra

-Bueno ya basta de charlas o llegaremos tarde- dijo otra joven la cual tenía el cabello pelirrojo y ojos color celeste

-Ahiru tiene razón, vayámonos de una vez.- Y así las cinco salieron de su habitación tomando rumbo a la capilla.

_**EN OTRA HABITACION**_

-Haruka, despierta- decía una joven de no más de veintiún años de ondulados cabellos aguamarina

-Mmmmm, odio los primeros días de clase, al igual que este estupido internado- dijo la rubia que se encontraba en la cama.

-Vamos no te quejes, no todo a sido tan malo o si???- ante aquel comentario la rubia se levanto rápidamente para comprobar que se encontraban a solas

-Hay cosas que jamás cambiaría y tu eres la principal Michiru- dijo mientras acariciaba el rostro de la aguamarina.

-Pero hay otras que no disimulas querer cambiar, como el tener que estudiar pedagogía en lugar de dedicarte a correr autos-

-No tengo otra opción, no me voy a separar de Serena, no voy a permitir que ese maldito de Diamante se salga con la suya-

-Lo se, al igual que estoy conciente de que esta era la única manera de permanecer aquí-

-A ti tampoco te gusta esa estupida carrera y a pesar de eso estas aquí-

-Yo haría todo con tal de estar a tu lado Haruka, además era eso o entrar de novicias y ambas sabemos que eso hubiera sido peor-

-Tienes razón y ahora será mejor apresurarnos o la hermana Beryl se la tomara en contra de nosotras y por mucho que me duela no soy capaz de quitarle ese privilegio a mi hermana- aquel comentario hizo que ambas empezaran a reír

_**EN LA CAPILLA**_

Ya estaba casi todo listo para la misa, las hermanas se habían encargado de la colocación de flores a lo largo del corredor central y de la distribución de las alumnas primaria y secundaria del lado izquierdo, mientras que del lado derecho se colocarían las alumnas de preparatoria y las pocas que cursaban universidad, siempre dejando las primeras filas para ellas y el cuerpo docente, la madre Setsuna se encargo de supervisarlo todo, y a cada momento suplicaba que todo saliera bien ese año y que sus sobrinos en especial Seiya se comportaran, lentamente la capilla fue llenándose de personas, algunas eran caras nuevas, sobretodo las que pertenecían a los primeros grados de primaria, otros rostros resultaban por demás conocidos el cuerpo docente y el patronato ya se encontraban allí, a excepción de sus sobrinos, también faltaba cierto grupo de cinco chicas, estaba por salir cuando una de las hermanas se acerco a ella.

-Madre Setsuna- dijo esta posando sus ojos color chocolate en la religiosa

-Hermana Kikyo, que se le ofrece-

-El señor Diamante Black, desea ver a la señorita Tsukino- la superiora no pudo ocultar su desagrado ante la mención del inesperado visitante

-Quiere que le diga que la señorita esta ocupada??-

-No mejor vaya a buscar a la señorita Tsukino- la monja asintió para después marcharse, pero la voz de la superiora la hizo detenerse- otra cosa hermana Kikyo, por ningún motivo los deje solos-

-Como usted diga madre-

-"Espero que no haya venido a perturbar a ala pobre niña, Oh Serenety!!!, si estuvieras aquí todo sería diferente"

-Tía…tía!!!- aquellas palabras sacaron a la superiora de sus pensamientos.

-Seiya que te había yo dicho???-

-Perdone madre Setsuna, es que estaba tan distraída que no me escuchaba-

-Tienes razón me perdí en mis pensamientos-

-No me digas de seguro estabas pensando en algún galán, verdad???-

-Seiya, como se te ocurre hacer una broma de tan mal gusto- dijo su hermano, ante la atónita mirada de la religiosa.

-Seiya, por favor por lo que más quieras compórtate-

-Acaso note un poco de temor en su voz madre??-

-Seiya, se que ya lo hemos hablado, pero no esta de más que te lo diga de nuevo, ni séte ocurra intentar algo con las alumnas, ni siquiera fuera de la escuela y aléjate de las novicias y hermanas no intervengas en su vocación-

-Ya lo se ti...madre despreocupase no tendrá queja de mi-

-Darien, no dejes de vigilarlo-

-Y por que a él, no le dices lo mismo he???-

-Vamos Seiya que crees que no se como eres si desde pequeño estabas tras las niñas por eso es que he de tener más cuidado de ti-

-Si claro como si este fuera un santo-

-Cuantas novias le has conocido Seiya???-

-Ninguna-

-Y tu Darien cuantas le has conocido a Seiya-

-Como quieres que lo sepa si ya hasta perdí la cuenta-

-Lo ves Seiya-

-Ver que???-

-El que Darien es más sensato que tu-

-No tía, no te confundas, lo que pasa es que Darien es medio rarito-

-Seiya!!!- Lo encaro n muy molesto Darien, a lo que la superiora intervino

-Será mejor que entren de una vez-

-Acaso no entrara con nosotros madre???-

-No Darien, quiero ver la reacción de las alumnas al verlos-

-Esta bien, la vemos a dentro- y así ambos entraron en la capilla ante la atenta mirada de las alumnas, sobre todo las que cursaban secundaria y preparatoria.

-Ya vieron- dijo una chica rubia de ojos color miel, alo que sus dos acompañantes voltearon inmediatamente- Quienes serás???-

-No lo se Mimet, pero están como quieren- dijo la pelinegra posando sus dorados ojos sobre el mas alto de los hermanos, al tiempo que estos llegaban al lugar de los profesores

-No puede ser!!!!, son maestros- dijo la pelirroja

-Con suerte y nos dan clases- dijo Mimet

-Lo más seguro- comento la pelinegra

-Acaso ya escogiste a alguno, Neherenia???-

-Que observadora eres Kakyuu-

-Chicas lo más seguro es que estén casados, ustedes saben cuales son las normas del colegio-

-Eso no es importante, verdad Neherenia??-

-Claro que no importa, pero eso si Kakyuu el más alto es mío entendiste???-

-Cuando me he metido con lo tuyo???-

-Señoritas!!!-

-Hermana Beryl- dijeron las tres a coro

-Mucho me temo que si no se comportan tendré que reprenderlas-

-Acaso la tonta de Mina Aino, ya ha llegado- comento burlonamente Neherenia ante lo cual la religiosa esbozo una maliciosa sonrisa

-Señoritas, acaso no les interesa saber más sobre sus nuevos profesores-

-Tu que Crees???- contesto Neherenia

-Sus nombres son Darien y Seiya Chiba- dijo señalando discretamente a cada uno-tienen 22 años y serán sus profesores de matemáticas y expresión musical respectivamente, alguna pregunta???-

-Por que tienen la misma edad???-

-Ay Mimet, no seas tonta, son gemelos no idénticos- dijo molesta Kakyuu, mientras Neherenia intentaba recordar en que otro lugar había escuchado aquel apellido

-Beryl, que no el apellido de la superiora es Chiba??-

-Que observadora te as vuelto Neherenia, pues si así es-

-Y que son los hermanos Chiba de nuestra 'querida' superiora??-

-sus sobrinos al igual que la pequeña que esta allá enfrente- dijo señalando discretamente a Hotaru

-La pelinegra que esta con Sakura y sus amigas???-pregunto Neherenia, alo que la religiosa solo asintió- Entonces habrá que tratarla como a una reina, para así poder estar más cerca de sus hermanos-esto ultimo lo dijo mirando de reojo a Kakyuu quien la escuchaba atentamente.

-Miren ya llegaron las consentidas de la superiora-

-Beryl creo que este año Mina no te tendrá que obedecer- dijo Kakyuu con una lastima fingida

-Al parecer este año voy por una presa aún mayor- dijo la aludida al notar la ausencia de la otra rubia

-Te noto feliz, Beryl, acaso se debe a la ausencia de cierta rubia de coletas???- comento Neherenia

-Por fin se te va a hacer tener a Serenaq Tsukino como tu esclava personal te felicito Beryl- dijo la pelirroja

-Basta de charlas, ocupen sus lugares- dijo la religiosa al tiempo que se giraba rumbo a la puerta

-Diviértete- dijeron a coro Neherenia y Kakyuu

-"Por fin voy a poder empezar mi venganza Serenety, en contra de lo que más quisiste tu estupida hija"- pensaba la religiosa mientras iba en busca de su nueva victima

-No creen que se le va a pasar la mano- comento Mimet mientras tomaban asiento

-No va a ser nada comparado con lo que esa se merece- contesto indiferente Kakyuu

-Y más te vale que no se te ocurra abrir tu bocota Mimet o …-

-No lo haré Neherenia "las conozco demasiado bien y se que no me conviene traicionarlas"-

_**EN OTRA PARTE DE LA CAPILLA**_

-No les parece rara la actitud de esas???-

-Mina, deja de ver cosas Neherenia y Kakyuu no son tan malas personas-

-Ay Amy, eso lo dices por que no las conoces en realidad, contigo se muestran de otra manera por que les conviene-

-Yo Creo que …-

-No Amy, esta vez Mina tiene razón- comento Rei- Además lo que me intriga es la actitud de Beryl-

-Esperemos que Serena no se tarde o si no…- Decía Lita cuando otra voz la interrumpio

-Beryl le hará la vida imposible- dijo una chica pelirroja, la cual se había detenido justo a un lado del grupo de amigas, las cuales al verla no pudieron más que gritar

-Molly!!!!!!- por un momento se habían olvidado que se encontraban en la capilla, por lo que la reprimenda no tardo en llegar por parte de una de las hermanas, la cual tenia unos ojos color esmeralda, en marcados por una ceja pelirroja

-Señoritas compórtense- dijo la religiosa

-Discúlpenos hermana Mónica, no volverá a suceder- dijeron las cuatro al mismo tiempo en un tono más bajo

-Eso espero, y Molly es un gusto que estés de regreso en el colegio-

-Gracias hermana Mónica- cuando la religiosa se hubo alejado la pelirroja interrogo a sus amigas- Díganme desde cuando el colegio tiene profesores como esos- dijo mientras miraba a los hermanos Chiba, por lo que sus acompañantes llevaron su mirada a donde su amiga contemplaba y por el asombro de las cuatro Molly entendió que era la primera vez que los veían- No me digan que no los conocen-

-Pues no, es la primera vez que los vemos- dijo Lita

-Tal vez son los nuevos maestros de los que nos hablo Serena- dijo Amy analizando la situación.

-Esa tonta de Serena, por fin hizo algo bien-fue le simple comentario de Rei

-Si, pero de que nos sirve tener a ese par, si lucimos tan mal- dijo Mina reiterando su inconformidad con el uniforme

-Y Serena que tiene que ver en todo esto???-

-Es una larga historia Molly, que ya te contaremos con calma- a la pelirroja no e quedo más que aceptar ya que en esos momentos la ceremonia empezaba.

_**EN LA ENTRADA DE LA CAPILLA**_

-Madre Setsuna, la misa ya comenzó y la única que no esta en su lugar es la señorita Tsukino-

-Lose Beryl el joven Black pidió hablar con ella-

-De todas maneras, es una falta grave el no acudir a la misa de inicio de cursos, creo que la señorita Tsukino se merece una sanción-

-Mucho me temo Beryl, que eso no podrá ser-

-Pero, por que???-

-Por que desde hace una semana Serena es la nueva presidenta del patronato de este colegio-

-Y por eso hay que tenerle un trato especial???, yo creo que ahora más que nunca debemos ser estrictas con ella, no podemos permitir que de el mal ejemplo a las alumnas-

-Ya veremos, por ahora será mejor entrar a la capilla-

-"Maldita escuincla suertuda, pero esto no se quedara así, en algún momento cometerás un error como en su tiempo lo hizo tu madre y entonces juro que me vengare"-

_**EN EL JARDIN PRINCIPAL DEL COLEGIO**_

Aquel hombre la esperaba impaciente, se le notaba en su forma de caminar de un lado a otro, en uno de sus tantos ir y venir se escucho la voz de la hermana que acompañaba ala jovencita

-Aquí la tiene usted señor Black-

-Gracias hermana Kikyo, buenos dias Serena-

-Buenos días Diamante- dijo esta sin ninguna emoción en la voz – puedo saber a que has venido-

-A desearte un buen inicio de clases-

-"Hubíera sido así si no tuviera que haberte visto" Es muy amable de tu parte, si eso es todo me retiro-

-No también quiero infórmate de ciertos asuntos- y dirigiéndose a la religiosa

-Podríamos hablar a solas??-

-Usted sabe que no es posible que le deje solo con la alumna-

-Oh, no le he pedido que se retire, simplemente que nos de un espacio prudente para poder hablar en privado con la señorita Tsukino-

-Esta bien señor Black- dijo la religiosa para después alejarse un par de metros de la pareja

-Que es lo que quieres en realidad Diamante??- pregunto Serena sin poder contener su molestia

-Cambia el tono con el que me hablas- fueron las llanas palabras de dijo Diamante mientras la tomaba por el brazo

-Y si no quiero-

-Atente a las consecuencias- dijo oprimiéndole el brazo, sin que sus dedos se marcaran en el

-Suéltame!!!-dijo la rubia con un tono aún más molesto

-Como???- pregunto el peliplateado, al tiempo que incrementaba la fuerza de su agarre, haciendo que la piel bajo sus dedos empezara a tomar un color oscuro y de los celestes ojos se desprendieran unas cuantas lagrimas.

-Por…fa…vor…suel…tame- murmuro la joven

-Así esta mejor, ahora escúchame y escúchame bien, dile a tu tía que me deje en paz de una buena vez o juro que la quitare de mi camino para siempre entendiste???- pregunto al tiempo que le soltaba el brazo haciéndola dar un par de pasos hacia atrás, ella solo fue capaz de asentir, sabía que su tía Ikuko había estado investigando la forma de revocar a Diamante como su tutor y albacea- Recuerda que tu eres mía y ahora una mala noticia, debido a cuestiones de trabajo tendré que estar algún tiempo en el extranjero, si ya se que me vas a extrañar pero es algo inevitable mi amor- aquella ultima palabra hizo que se le erizara la piel.

-"Como se atreve a decirme eso 'amor', como si el supiera lo que es el AMOR"-

-Por tu propio bien, espero que te sepas comportar durante mi ausencia, claro que no puedes hacer mucho encerrada en este lugar verdad???-

-"Un segundo dijo que viajaría por cuestiones de trabajo???, pero si el nunca hace nada personalmente, esto debo informárselo a Haruka para que lo investigue-

-Bueno ahora si, es hora de que me marche, hasta pronto preciosa- dijo besando la mejilla izquierda de la joven, para después encaminarse rumbo a la entrada del colegio. Una vez fuera se encontró con su limosina, en la cual aguardaba una mujer de cabellera verde la cual vestía un corto y ajustado vestido color negro.

-Terminaste con ese incomodo asuntito???- le pregunto cínicamente la mujer cuando este entro en el auto.

-Debiste haberla visto, temblaba como un cachorrito- ante aquellas palabras la mujer dejo escapar una sonoro carcajada- Y eso no es lo mejor Esmeralda, sino que la asuste lo suficiente como para que convenza a la entrometida de Ikuko de no meterse en mis asuntos- dijo mientras la limosina se perdía por las calles de Tokio.

-Es perfecto simplemente perfecto Diamante, sobre todo ahora que te apoderaste de la empresa _CHIBA-INFORMATIC,_ la principal comercializadora de suministros de informática en el mundo-

-Nunca pensé que me resultaría tan fácil apropiarme de esa empresa fue tan divertido, aunque el pobre de Mamoru Chiba no lo disfruto tanto- la risa de la mujer se volvió a hacer presente pero esta vez fue acompañada por la de él.

_**EN EL COLEGIO**_

-Señorita Tsukino, debe regresar a la capilla-

-Si hermana Kikyo-

-Adelántese en seguida la alcanzo-

-Como usted diga- y así la joven encamino sus pasos rumbo a la capilla, cuando salio de la vista de las religiosa cambio por completo el rumbo de sus pasos, después de unos cuantos minutos se encontró frente a un pequeño invernadero en el cual se introdujo dejándose envolver por la tranquilidad del lugar, mientras en la capilla la misa terminaba y las alumnas se dirigían a sus respectivos salones.

Las clases avisan comenzado formalmente y en la mayoría de los salones se podía escuchar la inconformidad de las alumnas y las chicas de tercero de preparatoria no eran la excepción, se encontraban sentadas algunas sobre las mesas otras en sus puestos, hablaban sobre lo que habían hecho durante las vacaciones, así fue como las encontró su nuevo profesor el cual las miraba desde la puerta, no paso mucho tiempo para que más de una de las alumnas se diera cuanta y llamará la atención de las demás, el joven profesor se adentro en el salón al tiempo que las saludaba.

-Buenos dias señoritas- ante esto todas se pusieron de pie y contestaron a coro

-Buenos dias profesor-

-Siéntense, por favor- una vez que todas tomaron asiento continuo- bien mi nombre es Darien Chiba y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de matemáticas, voy a pasarles lista para ir conociéndolas-

-Yo conozco formas mejores de conocernos- dijo por lo bajo Neherenia, por lo que solo Kakyuu pudo escucharla

-Aino Minako-

-Presente- dijo la recien nombrada, lo cual se fue repitiendo con cada una de las alumnas.

Mientras en el invernadero Serena caía en la cuenta de que en esos momentos debía de encontrarse en clase y no pensando en como cambiar las cosas que empezaba a creer no podría cambiar, se levanto y sin perder más tiempo salio corriendo rumbo a su salón.

-Tsukino Serena-

-……-

-Acaso no se encuentra??, alguna de ustedes la conoce??- las miradas del grupo se posaron en grupito de amigas de la recién nombrada- Y bien la conocen o no??- tímidamente Amy levanto la mano –Señorita Mizuno-

-Profesor Serena recibió una visita inesperada esta mañana -

-Hágame favor de comunicarle a su amiga que…- pero no pudo terminar la frase ya que el sonido de pequeños golpes en la puerta lo interrumpió- Adelante-

-Perdone la interrupción, me pregunto si me permitiría integrarme a la clase- dijo la rubia que se encontraba en el marco de la puerta mirando el suelo.

-Y usted es??-dijo el pelinegro

-Serena Tsukino- dijo esta levantando la vista del suelo ya que no había reconocido la voz de el profesor-"Por Dios es él!!!"- sus ojos se posaron en los de aquel hombre- "Por favor que no me reconozca"-

-"Esos ojos, son parecidos a los de aquella monja llamada Serena no, no son parecidos son loas mismos al igual que el nombre" Vamos entre de una vez- ante estas palabras Serena entro en el salón y se sentó junto a Lita- Bien Señoritas quiero que guarden todo a excepción de lápiz, voy a hacerles una pequeña evaluación-

-"Dehaber sabido no le pido permiso para entrar"- pensaba Serena mientras observaba aquella hoja en la que solo había logrado poner su nombre y alguno que otro garabato

-Bien es suficiente entréguenme la prueba- dijo Darien ante lo cual las alumnas fueron entregando sus pruebas, cuando llego el turno de Serena, Darien quedo asombrado al ver que no había contestado casi nada- Señorita Tsukino aguarde un momento- ante esto la aludida se paro en seco y es que después de entregar el examen había corrido hacia la puerta, pero no fue lo suficientemente rápida. Darien espero a que todas las demás alumnas se retiraran para hablar con ella-Puedo saber que significa esto??-

-Es que… no lograba recordar nada… tenia la mente en otro lugar…- Trataba de explicarse

-No recuerda nada o no sabe nada???-

-"Parecia tan encantador el otro día, y ahora es un ogro", este yo…-

-No, ya se lo único que sabe es disfrazarse de monja y ponerse a rezar no???-

-…………-

-O acaso el disfraz es el de estudiante??? Y en verdad es monja-

-No lo soy-

-Tampoco es estudiante por lo que veo- dijo burlonamente

-Pues usted no es el mejor de los maestros, o acaso se olvida que es la primera vez que esta frente a un grupo Profesor Chiba- dijo molesta la rubia, ante lo que Darien arqueo una ceja,

-"Vaya si que se ve linda cuando se enoja" ,Y usted como sabe eso???-

-Yo…este…pues… yo fui quien lo contrato-

-Jajajajajajajaja, ay debo felicitarla tiene usted un muy buen sentido del humor Señorita Tsukino, pero mucho me temo que usted no tuvo que ver con mi contratación, esa fue decisión de la presidenta del patronato-

-Es usted…un…, no puedo creer que sea familiar de la madre Setsuna-

-Pues lo crea o no lo soy y también soy su profesor y mas vale que se ponga a estudiar este cero le va a repercutir en su calificación- dijo y sin más salio del salón

-Eres un estupido Darien Chiba, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrio elegirte como profesor!!!!-

**&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&**

_HOLA:_

_YA SE QUE HE TARDADO BASTANTE EN ACTUALIZAR, PERO ES QUE ENTRE LOS ENREDOS DE LA VIDA Y LA MUSA QUE SE VA SIN SIQUIERA DECIR EN DONDE LA PUEDO ENCONTRAR PUES RESULTA UN POCO DIFICIL PODER ACTUALIZAR, PERO BUENO HE AQUÍ UN CAPI MÁS QUE ESPERO QUE SEA DE SU AGRADO, Y SIN MÁS PASO A LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS (SE QUE DIJE EN OTRO DE MIS FICS QUE NO HIBA A RESPONDER LOS REVIEWS AQUÍ PERO SIN LOS AGRADECIMIENTOS SIENTO QUE ESTO NO ESTA COMPLETO POR ESO HAY VOY)_

_**MARIN LUCERO CHIBA:** Amiga mía gracias por tu apoyo, pues si no se pelearon en un primer encuentro pero ahora que tal, creo que no todo es miel sobre hojuelas no??, en cuanto a que si Darien te diera clases tu le pondrías atención permíteme y lo dudo yo creo que se te caería la baba y no lograrías concentrarte(o bueno eso me pasaría a mi sin lugar a dudas jajaja), por cierto no he podido entrar al mns por problemas tecnicos (tradúzcase esta porquería no se queda conectada por mucho tiempo a la red), espero arreglar las cosas pronto para continuar con nuestro proyecto._

_**INGRIDSILLA: **Ay cuanto siento haberme demorado más amiga pero estpero que me seguiras apoyando, gracias por tus palabras_

_**KOKORO NO TSUKI: **Pues un poquito (mas bien un bastante tarde) pero he aquí un nuevo capi que espero te guste, gracias por tu apoyo_

_**MOON-CHIBA: **Amiga mía gracias por tu apoyo y en cuanto a tu duda pues…tendrás que esperar un poco más, aun que creo que ya sospechas la respuesta verdad???_

_**USAGIYADI: **Perdón por la demora solo espero que sigas apoyándome y que este capi te haya gustado_

_**AYAKAKOMATSU: **Gracias por tus palabras, es verdad a mi también me caía regordo el padrastro se me hace que por eso lo mate(jajaja),en cuanto a Diamante ya lo veras por ti misma, ahora en cuanto al triangulo amoroso pues… sin comentarios ya se vera a lo largo de la historia, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo gracias._

_**SENSHIVISA: **Creo que después de tanto tiempo sin actualiza las habas no se te cosieron sino que se chamuscaron pero bueno he aquí el tan anhelado capitulo el cual espero que te guste y ahora si prometo que intentare no tardarme en actualizar_

_**SAILOR- DULCE: **Amiga que bueno que me sigas apoyando, espero que no estés muy disgustada con migo por no actualizar antes pero es que el mundo se me puso patas pariba espero que el capi te gustara y si ya se que prometí ayudarte pero creo que tendrás que esperarme lo siento mucho en verdad pero Ahorita ando bloqueada en cuanto a ideas._

_**ALICE PASTÉN: **Hola amiga, pues gracias por tu comentario y aunque un poco tarde pero he aquí la actualización que espero puedas leer para que me des tu opinión._

_**SAILY: **Amiga gracias por tu apoyo y perdón por retrasarme tanto en actualizar pero bueno heme aquí de vuelta, espero seguir contando con tu apoyo._

_**GABY-BUNNY: **Que te pareció la forma en que Darien se entero de que ella no es monja he??, se que esto se atraso de más pero bueno he aquí por fin la continuación espero que me sigas apoyando gracias amiga._

_**VAINILLA:** Amiga mía gracias por todo el apoyo que me das, espero que este capi te guste y pues ya vez no pude alegarme de responder los reviews, pero aun así puedes agregarme al mns cuando gustes, gracias por todo el apoyo un besoy un abrazo para ti_

_**MARINA ACERO: **Amiga mía pues ya vez qu eintente seguir tu consejo de no responder los reviews pero no he podido y esque sin esto no es lo mismo así que me atendre a las consecuencias, bueno espero que te guste el capi _

_**MIREYA: **Graciaspor tu comentario espero que este capi sea de tu agrado_

**_BUENO ANTES DE DESPEDIRME QUIERO HACERLES UNA ACLARACION ESTE NO ES UN CROSOVER LO QUE SUCEDES ES QUE ME HE VISTO EN LA NECESIDAD DE TOMAR PERSONAJES DE OTRAS SERIES PARA TENER UNA AMPLIA GAMA DE PERSONAJES QUE CONFORMEN TANTO EL CUERPO DOCENTE, EL ALUMNADO Y LAS HERMANAS DEL CONVENTO, POR ESO APARECEN PERSONAJES DE SERIES COMO INUYASHA, SAKURA CARD CAPTOR, Y OTRAS SERIES MÁS._**

_**AHORA SI SIN MÁS QUE AGREGAR ME DESPIDO NO SIN ANTES AGRADECERLES POR SU TIEMPO Y A TODAS LAS PERSONITAS QUE HICIERON EL FAVOR DE LEER PERO NO DEJARON REVIEWS PUES TAMBIÉN LES AGRADESCO MUCHO **_

_**CON CARIÑO CINTHY**_


	4. Primer Día de Clases Parte II

CAPITULO IV "PRIMER DIA DE CLASES PARTE II"

-Eres un estupido Darien Chiba, maldita la hora en que se me ocurrió elegirte como profesor!!!!- grito exasperada la rubia, justo en el momento en que la campana que marcaba el inicio de una nueva clase comenzó a sonar-Me lleva, voy a volver a llegar tarde y la próxima clase en con el hermano de ese- y así salio corriendo hacia el salón de música.

Mientras tanto en aquel salón sus compañeras esperaban la llegada de su profesor

-Que suerte después de Matemáticas tenemos Expresión Musical- dijo Mimet a sus 'amigas'

-Suerte??, a esto le llamas suerte Mimet- la aludida no supo que decir ya que Neherenia parecía sumamente molesta

-Que te pasa Neherenia??, no me digas que le habías echado el ojo al profesor Chiba- dijo con sarcasmo Rei

-Apoco estas celosa por que Serena esta ASOLAS con él- fue el comentario de Lita

-Cállense, a mi me tiene sin cuidado lo que esa mosca muerta haga o deje de hacer-

-Ahora solo falta que te lo creas Nehery- fue el comentario de mina

-No me llames así estupida-

-Como me llamaste??-

-Que aparte de estupida eres sorda- ante esto Mina se abalanzo hacia ella, por suerte Lita la detuvo a tiempo.

-Vaya, vaya, vaya, que interesante dijo una voz masculina desde la puerta, por lo que todas las presentes voltearon en esa dirección, frente a ellas se encontraba el otro de los nuevos profesores, el cual las miraba con ese par de zafiros tan hipnotizantes como los de su hermano, aunque estos tenían un brillo especial- Por favor, tomen asiento señoritas- dijo sonriendo coquetamente, mientras se adentraba en el salón , ante lo cual todas obedecieron- bien mi nombre es Seiya Chiba y a partir de hoy seré su profesor de expresión musical, ahora me gustaría que cada una se presentara…-

-Disculpe la interrupción me permitiría integrarme a la clase- interrumpió una voz desde la puerta, Seiya volteo hacia el lugar para encontrarse con una rubia de ojos color celeste, en cuya contemplación se perdió por un momento.

-"Que hermosa es, nunca pensé que semejante belleza se escondiera detrás de estas paredes"-

-Profesor??-

-Claro que puedes pasar- Serena entro en el salón, sentándose junto a sus amigas – en que me quede??, así iban a presentarse, bien por que no empezamos con usted- dijo señalando a la recién llegada, la cual se puso de pie inmediatamente

-Mi nombre es serena Tsukino- dijo para después volver a tomar asiento

-Eso es todo lo que piensa decir???, en ese caso hubiera pasado lista, yo quiero que me cuenten algo sobre ustedes, a ver por que no lo intentas de nuevo-

-Mi nombre es Serena Tsukino, tengo 17 años, mi signo zodiacal es cáncer, me gustan los chocolates y las cosas dulces y ­ODIO las matemáticas-

-Ya somos dos, haber quien sigue, tu- dijo señalando a otra rubia del grupito donde estaba Serena

-Mi nombre es Minako Aino, para los amigos Mina, soy prima de Serena, mi comida preferida es el curry y me guata practicar volleyball- la siguiente en presentarse fue Lita

-Soy Lita Kino, me gusta cocinar sobretodo ricos postres, que aquí este par se devoran enseguida- dijo señalando a las rubias, cosa que hizo que Seiya esbozara una pequeña sonrisa- también practico karate-

-Quien sigue-

-Soy Amy Mizuno, mis pasatiempos favoritos son estudiar y la lectura, y mi comida favorita son los sándwich-

-Quien sigue-

-Soy Rei Hino- dijo la pelinegra para después tomar asiento

-Nada más???-

-No tengo por que decirle nada más, si tanto le interesa lea los expedientes académicos, como lo hacen los demás profesores-

-"Que geniecito" La que sigue-

-Soy Kakyuu Kou, tengo 17 años, ya casi 18, mi materia favorita es expresión musical…-

-Desde cuando- se escucho decir por lo bajo a Mina, por lo que esta recibió una gélida mirada por parte de Kakyuu, de esas que te hacen pensar que si las miradas mataran ya estarías varios metros bajo tierra.

-…Como decía mi materia favorita es esta, aunque no soy muy buena en ella, el año pasado tuve que tomar clases particulares para poder aprobarla-

-Esperemos que este año no le cueste tanto trabajo, la que sigue-

-Soy Neherenia Gold, tengo 17 años, mi materia favorita es matemáticas

-Otra mentirosa- fue el comentario de Mina por lo que recibió otra mirada asesina esta vez por parte de la pelinegra, y así una a una se fueron presentando, cuando acabaron Seiya volvió a tomar la palabra

-Bien ahora me presentare yo como es debido, Mi nombre como ya les he dicho es Seiya Chiba, tengo 22 años, soy el segundo por así decirlo de tres hermanos, uno de los cuales es su profesor de matemáticas y la otra es una de las alumnas de primaria, alguna pregunta??-

-Profesor es verdad que es sobrino de la madre Setsuna??-

-En primer lugar y esto es para todas no me llamen profesor y si, si es verdad Kakyuu, alguna otra pregunta??, si Mimet-

-Chiba-san, es usted casado??-

-No no lo soy y por favor llámenme por mi nombre, alguna otra pregunta, si Molly-

-Se…Seiya…he…, puedo hacerle una pregunta sobre su hermano??-

-Si lo que les interesa saber es que si el si esta casado la respuesta es no, es más en mi vida le he conocido novia-

-Y usted la tiene???- pregunto Mina

-Pues no por el momento no- dijo mirando a Serena a la cual le guiño el ojo disimuladamente

-"Que diferentes son los hermanos Chiba, Seiya es tan simpático, no que el otra es un fastidio"-pensaba Serena justo en el momento en que la campana anunciaba el final de la clase

-Mucho me temo que se ha terminado mi tiempo, así que no las distraigo más, las veo en un par de dias- dijo el pelinegro caminando rumbo a la puerta- Y Serena procura llegar más temprano-

-Eh…s…sí-

-Ey tu mosca muerta- se escucho decir a Neherenia en seguida de que Seiya desapareciera del salón

-No crees que es muy pronto para discutir Neherenia??- dijo la rubia mientras le sostenía la mirada a la pelinegra

-No voy a repetirlo otra vez, así que escucha muy bien niñita, alégate de los nuevos profesores o….-

-O si no que??, que podrías hacerle tu??- dijo Rei

-No me provoquen-

-La que debería de dejar de provocar a Serena eres tu , o te olvidas de que si ella quisiera te sacaba del Instituto en cualquier momento- intervino Molly

-Molly tiene razón deberías estar agradecida de que no te hayamos corrido aún-

-Y tu que tienes que ver con eso Minako??-

-Te olvidas que soy su prima mi madre también es dueña de parte de este colegio-

-Me importa muy poco lo que ustedes- dijo señalando a ambas rubias- digan, te quiero lejos de los profesores Chiba, Serena y no estoy jugando-

-Y que vas a hacer con los dos??pregunto sarcásticamente Rei

-Uno es mío- inmtervino Kakyuu-

-Tenias que ser tu zorra- comento Lita

-Callaté machorra-

-Como me llamaste??-pregunto Lita, que era secundada por Mina, Rei y Molly

-Sí, como le llamaste Kakyuu??, se escucho muy bien- dijo Neherenia por lo que las tres chicas estaban por lanzarse a golpearlas cuando

-Ya basta, no peleen-

-Pero Serena??- dijeron las cuatro a coro

-Sere tiene razón chicas no peleen- dijo Amy no solo refiriéndose a todas las presentes

-Ya lo sabes no te acerques a los profesores y tus queridas amigas no sufrirán las consecuencias- dijo Neherenia

-Serena, no le hagas caso sabes que yo puedo con ellas dos- dijo Lita

-No te preocupes Lita, no hará falta-

-Es decir que te alejaras- dijo Kakyuu sonriendo victoriosamente

-Me gustaría decirles que no me les voy a acercar para nada a los profesores Chiba, pero la verdad es que los tengo que ver en clase y en la junta de academia cada semana, después de todo, yo soy la presidenta del patronato de la escuela- dijo la rubia caminando rumbo a la puerta en compañía de Amy, dejando tras de si a unas sorprendidas Neherenia y Kakyuu

-Ya lo oyeron brujas- dijo Mina siguiendo a su prima

-Yo que ustedes le agradecería, después de todo ella fue la que los contrato- dijo Molly

-Es más creo que hasta los conocía- dijo con malicia la pelinegra

-Esto no se quedara así- fueron las sencillas palabras de Lita, una vez fuera del salón, las seis amigas se reunieron y empezaron el recorrido hacia el laboratorio de Biología

-Esas dos siempre buscando problemas- comento Rei

-Es que ustedes siempre las hacen enojar-

-Deja de defenderlas Amy- le reprendió Mina

-Que tal si cambiamos de tema- dijo la Serena, mientras se volteaba a ver a la pelirroja- Cuando llegaste??, por que no, nos avisaste de tu regreso???-

-Llegue ayer ya muy noche Sere, y si no avise fue por que pensé que talvez ya no se encontrarían en esta prisión-

-No tenemos tan buena suerte Molly- contesto serena con un dejo de tristeza

-Oye Serena lo que le dijiste a esas dos arpías es verdad??, tu eres la presidenta del patronato??-

-Sí, Molly-

-Pero como acaso tu padrastro lo permitió??-

-El esta muerto-

-Oh Sere!!!, yo se que no debemos alegrarnos de la muerte de alguien, pero eso es muy bueno para ti-ante las palabras de su amiga la rubia se detuvo en seco

-Te equivocas, ahora mi situación es peor, Diamante esta aun más loco que su padre, tanto así que fue él quien ocasiono el accidente en el que perdió la vida-

-Oh Dios mío!!!!- gritaron al unísono las cinco chicas que la acompañaban, y es que aun que serena les había dicho que Diamante la había amenazado y por eso el compromiso seguía en pie, no les había dicho que su futuro esposo era el acecino confeso de nada más y nada menos que de su propio padre.

-Por que no nos lo habías dicho Serena Tonta-

-Por que le tengo miedo ese hombres esta loco y podría hacerles daño, ustedes no estuvieron ahí, no fueron testigos de la calma que tenia mientras me decía que el era el causante de la muerte de su padre, no dio muestras de dolor o remordimiento alguno- los ojos de la rubia ya se encontraban cubiertos de lagrimas

-Pero por que lo hizo??-pregunto Lita

-Eso es lo peor chicas, Diamante esta obsesionado no solo con mi dinero, sino que también conmigo y cuando mi padrastro le dijo que sería él, el que se casaría conmigo enloqueció y corto los frenos del auto de su padre, no le importo absolutamente nada-

-Eso es terrible Serena- dijo Amy mientras la abrazaba junto con todas las demás

-Ay…chicas!!!!, tengo tanto miedo, Diamante es capas de todo, por eso creo que lo mejor es que me case con él, así no dañara a ninguna de las personas a las que quiero-

-Y quien nos garantiza que ese loco no te dañara a ti??- pregunto una preocupada Mina

-No quiero pensar en eso por el momento, gracias al cielo Diamante esta fuera del país, y eso me garantiza que tanto mis seres queridos como yo estamos a salvo, por algún tiempo-

-Recemos por que ocurra un milagro-fueron las palabras de Lita

-Un milagro no es suficiente para todas- dijo Molly en un tono melancólico – Pero yo rezare mucho para que ustedes sean felices-

-Oh Molly, eso quiere decir que tu madre no ha cambiado de opinión??-pregunto Amy

-No, no ha cambiado de opinión dice que como la menor de sus hijas debo seguir la tradición de la familia-

-Pero tu no quieres ser monja maldita sea- dijo una muy molesta Rei- Como Serena no quiere casarse con ese mal nacido, ni Lita quiere regresar con esa arpía que tiene por tía, ni Amy quiere volver a su casa para estar todo el tiempo sola, ni yo quiero volver a ver a ese que se dice mi padre-

-Tienes razón Rei, aquí la única feliz es Mina- dijo Lita

-Vamos chicas ya encontraremos las soluciones para los problemas, además quien dice que yo no los tengo he???, sus problemas son mis problemas, para eso están las amigas y nosotras somos las mejores-

-Si pero por el momento nuestro problema principal es lograr llegar a tiempo a clases-

-Pero Amy si todavía faltan unos minutos-

-Estas segura Mina??- dijo la peliazul mostrando que no tenían ni 2 minutos para llegar al salón

-AY, NO VAMOS A LLEGAR TARDE- grito Mina mientras salía corriendo por el pasillo seguida de las otras cinco chicas, Serenas sonreía y en su mirada se reflejaba una tranquilidad que estaba muy lejos de sentir en verdad, llegaron al laboratorio justo en el momento en que sonaba la ultima campanada, tomaron asiento en una de las bancas del centro, momentos después una mujer de castaños cabellos se hizo presente en el lugar.

-Buenos días señoritas, es un gusto volver a verlas, como ya saben soy Toruu Megami (N/A personaje de X by CLAMP) y como veo que no hay rostros nuevos no veo el por que desperdiciar esta hora con presentaciones innecesaria, así que veamos que tanto recuerdan del curso anterior, saquen una hoja-

-Y dale con los exámenes- comento por lo bajo Mina – que se piensan que nos pasamos las vacaciones estudiando- Amy estaba por decirle algo cuando la rubia volvió a tomar la palabra- Si , Amy ya sabemos que tu si te la pasaste estudiando-

-Pregunta número uno….- Alrededor de una hora después las seis chicas se encontraban fuera del laboratorio, dispuestas a encaminarse a su siguiente clase

-Y ahora que tortura nos espera???- pregunto Mina

-Pues tenemos clase con la señorita Kaho Mizuki –(N/A Personaje de Sakura Card Captor by CLAMP)

-Me puedo reportar enferma??- pregunto la rubia de coletas

-No creo que la señorita Tokiko Megami (N/A Personaje de X by CLAMP) de te la crea Serena, sobre todo por que su hermana ya te ha visto en clase-

-Puedo decir que su examen me hizo daño, lo cual no es del todo mentira-

-Que tal si mejor nos apuramos???- pregunto Amy

-Pues si no queda de otra- contesto Serena, cuando llegaron la profesora se encontraba en la puerta del salón esperando a sus alumnas, era una mujer joven de no más de veinticinco años de largo cabello cobrizo y de ojos color avellana

-Buenos dias señoritas, pasen y tomen asiento como se los indique Aino, en la última banca de la hilera que esta frente al escritorio, Mizuno en la tercera banca de la segunda fila, Hino en la banca que esta frente a la puerta, Osaka en la última banca de la misma hilera que Hino, Kino en la cuarta banca junto a la ventana y Tsukino en el escritorio-

-Pero maestra, aún hay muchas bancas por que tengo que sentarme en el escritorio- protesto la rubia

-Por que así se lo estoy pidiendo señorita- dijo la profesora Kaho, en un tono frío por lo que a la rubia no le quedo más que obedecer, poco a poco las demás alumnas se hicieron presentes en el salón siendo acomodadas por la profesora, todas eran concientes que esa distribución sería la que ocuparían en todos los exámenes que la profesora les aplicara durante el curso escolar.-Bien aquí tienen sus exámenes, tienen media hora para resolverlos, después pueden retirarse y disfrutar de treinta minutos más de descanso-

Media hora después

-Bien ya es hora, entréguenme los exámenes y remírense- dijo la profesora, así una a una fue entregando la hoja del examen- Señorita Tsukino aguarde un momento- la rubia asintió y dirigiéndose a sus amigas les dijo

-Adelántense, yo las alcanzo en donde siempre-A lo que estas asintieron y se marcharon dejando a la rubia a solas con la profesora

-Serena- empezó a decir esta- se que mi materia no se te da con facilidad, pero mucho me temo que de ahora en adelante deberás esforzarte más, recuerda que ahora tu debes de servir de ejemplo ya que el colegio esta en tus manos-

-Profesora Kaho… yo…-

-No te preocupes ya veremos la forma de solucionarlo, ahora ve con tus amigas, pero no te olvides de lo que hablamos "Creo que lo mejor es que proponga ante el cuerpo docente que tomes clases particulares de las materias en que te encuentres peor"-

-Sí, profesora con permiso-dijo la rubia saliendo del salón y encaminándose hacia el jardín principal el cual tenia que atravesar para llegar al jardín de rosas que ella junto con sus amigas cultivaba, al llegar al jardín principal pudo ver como la mayoría de las alumnas del colegio se encontraba en ese lugar, y allí junto a uno de los cerezos pudo ver como Mimet discutía con algunas de las alumnas de primaria entre las que pudo reconocer a Hotaru, la cual temblaba cual papel ante la discusión que presenciaba, y de la cual Neherenia era la mente maestra o bueno de eso estaba convencida la rubia.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

MINUTOS ANTES EN EL JARDÍN PRINCIPAL

La mayoría de las alumnas del colegio se encontraban reunidas en aquel lugar, algunas se encontraban sentadas en las bancas del lugar mientras que otras se encontraban sentadas en el pasto con sus amigas, fue así como las había visto Hotaru, la cual no tardo en preguntar a sus nuevas amigas

-A esta hora se reúnen todos los grados en este lugar???-

-La mayoría de las veces si, aunque en los descansos eres libre de de hacer lo que tu más quieras- contesto Tomoyo

-Te sucede algo Hotaru???- pregunto Sakura la cual había notado el pequeño temblor que invadía a la pelinegra

-Nunca había estado con tantas personas, mucho menos con personas de grados superiores-

-No debes temerles- comento Ahiru (N/A por si no lo he dicho personaje de la serie princesa Tu-Tu)- la mayoría no son malas

-Es cierto nosotras te diremos a quien no debes acercarte- dijo Mei Lin

-Gracias-

En eso su presencia fue captada por una chica de cabellos negros y ojos color marrón la cual se encontraba seta en el pasto acompañada de otras siete jovencitas, todas alrededor de los quince años- Ey Sakura, quien es la pequeña que las acompaña??- dijo esta sin moverse de su lugar

-Hola Kagome- contesto Sakura acercándose al grupo seguida por Hotaru y las demás- ella es Hotaru Chiba, es nuestra nueva compañera-

-Hola Hotaru, mucho gusto en conocerte- dijo mientras le dedicaba una sonrisa a la recién ingresada- Soy Kagome Higurashi, estoy en tercero de secundaria-

- Hola el gusto es mío- dijo Hotaru correspondiendo el gesto de la pelinegra

-Déjame presentarte a mis amigas, ellas- dijo señalando a dos jovencitas de cabello castaño y ojos color miel- son Risa y Riku Harada(N/A personajes de DN Angel)- Risa es la del cabello largo- dijo asiendo énfasis en la diferencia del peinado de las gemelas-Ella- dijo señalando esta vez a una chica de cabello cobrizo- es Mimi Cardona (N/A Personaje de Saint Tail), la pelinegra es Pan Son, la peliazul a su lado es Bra Briefs (N/A personajes de Dragón Ball GT) y por ultimo pero no por eso menos importante esta pelirroja que esta aquí a mi lado es Misty Waterflower (N/A personaje de Pokemon)-

-Mucho gusto- se escucho decir a coro a las recién presentadas

-El gusto es mío- dijo Hotaru para después voltear a ver a Ahiru haciéndole una pregunta silenciosa, a la cual Misty contesto

-Nos parecemos verdad???- ante esto la pelinegra solo asintió- eso se debe a que Ahiru es mi hermana menor, así como tu eres la hermana de los nuevos profesores verdad??- Hotaru volvió a asentir

-Vamos Hotaru aún quedan muchas personas que presentarte- dijo Tomoyo

-Hasta luego- dijo la pequeña a las chicas de secundaria

-Hasta Luego Hotaru- contestaron estas

-Bien ya conociste al grupo de secundaria al que le puedes pedir ayuda si no estamos contigo- dijo Sakura

-A las demás puedes hablarles ninguna es mala, solo que con ellas hay más confianza después de todo mi hermana esta con ellas- dijo Ahiru

-Miren allí están Haruka y Michiru- dijo Mei Lin, señalando a ambas las cuales se encontraban sentadas baja la sombra de un cerezo

-Quienes son??- pregunto un poco desconfiada Hotaru

-Son estudiantes de universidad, ambas son muy buenas- contesto Mei Lin

-La rubia parece enojona-

-Si parece, pero en realidad no lo es tanto- le dijo Tomoyo sonriéndole

-HARUKA!!!!, MICHIRU!!!!-Grito Sakura mientras movía su mano en señal de saludo, ya mando así la atención de ambas, después empezó a caminar hacia ellas

-Hola preciosas-

-Hola Haruka- dijeron todas a coro a excepción de Hotaru la cual se mantuvo un poco alejada- hola Michiru- volvieron a decir todas juntas ante lo cual la aguamarina sonrío.

-Hola pequeñas, vaya veo que tienen una nueva amiguita-

-Sí Michiru, ella es Hotaru Chiba, Hotaru ella es Michiru Kaio-

-"Chiba, acaso estará relacionada con Mamoru Chiba, ya se lo preguntare a mi madre"- pensaba la rubia mientras observaba a la pelinegra

-Mucho gusto-

-El gusto es mío, deja te presento a mi amiga Haruka Aino- (N/A: Recuerden que en esta historia es hermana de Mina por eso el apellido)

-Hola- dijo la rubia mientras se ponia de pie, sin cambiar su expresión cosa que intimido un poco a la niña

-Ho…la…-

-No tengas miedo no muerdo, ok- dijo para después guiñarle un ojo, ante lo cual la pequeña se sintió más relajada y regalándole una dulce sonrisa movió su cabeza afirmativamente – Bueno preciosas nosotras debemos irnos, cuídense- dijo esta mientras ayudaba a su acompañante a levantarse.

-Adiós- dijeron todas al tiempo que Haruka y Michiru se alejaban.

-Creo que podemos quedarnos en este lugar, te presentaremos a las demás en el próximo descanso- dijo Sakura mi entras se sentaba bajo la sombra del árbol

Al otro lado del jardín la presencia de aquella pelinegra había sido notada por cierta rubia de ojos color miel, la cual enseguida se los hizo notar a sus acompañantes, las cuales estaban perdidas en la contemplación de ciertos pelinegros, los cuales en esos momentos se encontraban platicando con la madre Setsuna.

-Mira Neherenia, allí esta la pequeña hermana de nuestros profesores- ante tal comentario tanto la pelinegra como la pelirroja despertaron de su en sueño y de inmediato la mente de la pelinegra maquino un plan para llamar la atención de los hermanos Chiba.

-Se me ocurre algo, que nos va a acercar a esos dos-

-Que estas planeando Neherenia???- pregunto una muy ansiosa Kakyuu

-Ya lo veras, Mimet!!!-

-Sí, Neherenia-

-Ve y diles a esas niñas que queremos ese lugar-

-Pero Neherenia…-

-Dije que fueras!!!-

-Sí, sí, ya voy- dijo la rubia para después dirigirse hacia el cerezo bajo el cual las cinco niñas se encontraban- "Cual será su plan" Hola niñas-

-Mimet- dijo con Mei Lin con un tono que Hotaru no le conocía

-Que quieres???- pregunto Tomoyo con un tono frío que impacto a la pelinegra

-Miren voy a hacer breve, mis amigas quieren sentarse en este lugar, así que retirense-

-No, nosotras llegamos primero- dijo la castaña poniéndose de pie

-Mira Sakura, esto no es un juego Neherenia quiere sentarse aquí así que quítate-

-pues nos importa muy poco lo que esa quiere nosotras llegamos primero- dijo Mei Lin poniéndose a la par de su amiga, gesto que imitaron las demás a excepción de Hotaru la cual aunque se puso de pie no encaro a la rubia, sino que se mantuvo al margen de la situación, la cual no había pasado desapercibida para algunas hermanas, las cuales decidieron no intervenir pues era Beryl la única que podía sancionar a las alumnas, aunque la escena tampoco paso inadvertida por los hermanos de la jovencita, los cuales a no ser por que la superiora se los había impedido hacia bastante rato que habrían intervenido, en cuanto Neherenia se percato que la escena era vista con detenimiento por los hermanos Chiba le hizo un ademán a Kakyuu para que ambas se acercaran al cerezo.

-Ahora vayamos a rescatar a nuestra pequeña cuañadita- dijo por lo bajo Neherenia, pero cual fue su sorpresa al ver que quien intervenía primero era Serena y no ellas- Maldita sea-

-Que te pasa Mimet, acaso te has vuelto loca- dijo la Serena poniéndose frente a la rubia- como te atreves a hablarles así a unas indefensas niñas-

-No te metas en esto Tsukino-

-Claro que me meto o acaso crees que voy a dejar que les grites a tu antojo o debería decir al antojo de Neherenia-

-Mimet, que se supone que haces??- Se escucho decir a Neherenia, la cual ya se encontraba a un lado de Mimet

-Yo, solo……- la mirada de Neherenia le dio a entender que debía buscar alguna excusa que no perjudicara ni a Kakyuu ni a ella- Pensé que sería agradable sentarnos bajo la sombra de el cerezo-

-Pero no te diste cuenta que Sakura y sus amigas ya estaban aquí??-dijo burlonamente Kakyuu

-Por eso mismo vine a hablar con ellas-

-"Estas tres se traen algo entre manos, lo de Mimet es solo una excusa"- pensaba Serena mientras observaba atentamente a sus compañeras

-Pues no hablabas muy amistosamente – dijo Neherenia justo en el momento en que sus doradas pupilas se posaban sobre la nueva alumna, la cual estaba visiblemente nerviosa- Que no ves que vas a asustar a nuestra nueva compañerita- esto ultimo lo dijo mientras le sonreía y se ponía a la altura de Hotaru- Hola mi nombre es Neherenia-

-Hola soy Hotaru- dijo devolviéndole la sonrisa

-Déjame presentarte a mi amiga Kakyuu- dijo señalando a la pelirroja

-Mucho gusto-

-Creme el gusto es mío pequeña-

-"Claro, buscan la amistad de Hotaru, después de todo es la forma más fácil de llegar hasta los hermanos Chiba" Que están esperando para irse- ante esto Neherenia se levanto de un solo movimiento y en caro a la rubia

-Acaso nos estas corriendo Serena??-

-Que inteligente Neherenia-

-No me provoques….-

-Ya te he dicho muchas veces que no te temo-

-Tienes suerte, ya que no voy a empezar el año castigada, pero para la próxima- le dijo Neherenia en forma de amenaza a Serena, después volteando a ver a Hotaru-Ten cuidado con quien te juntas Hotaru, no deseo que te pase nada- dijo mientras le sonreía a la niña la cual correspondió el gesto- Vamonos-

-Ya era hora- fue el comentario de Serena

-Gracias Sere-

-No fue nada Sakura-

-Mira Serenita esta es Hotaru, nuestra nueva compañera- dijo Tomoyo

-Hola Hotaru- dijo Serena, mientras le sonreía, fue en ese momento que Hotaru observo bien a la rubia, desde hacia unos momentos sentía que la conocía pero no fue hasta que ella le sonrío que la relaciono con cierta monja, que resulto no ser monja.

-Tu eres quien me ayudo el otro día, verdad???-

-Si, Hotaru-

-Ese día e veías muy bonita, pero con tu cabello al descubierto lo eres aún más-

-Ustedes se conocían???- pregunto Ahiru

-Sí, hace algunos dias cuando aún estaban de vacaciones Hotaru se extravío, la encontré en el jardín de las rosas-

-Estuviste en el jardín de Serena??, verdad que es muy bonito??- volvió a decir Ahiru

-Tu jardín???- pregunto Hotaru a Serena

-No exactamente, la que planto los rosales fue mi madre cuando estuvo de interna en el colegio, yo solo me he encargado de cuidarlos por ella-

-Le ha de gustar mucho como los tienes, te ha de felicitar cada vez que los ve-

-No Hotaru, ella no puede hacerlo por que esta muerta- dijo la rubia con un dejo de tristeza en su mirada – Murió cuando yo era aún muy niña, apenas y la recuerdo, cuidar el jardín de las rosas es una forma de sentirla cerca de mi-

-Yo tampoco recuerdo a mi mamá, ella murió cuando yo nací-

-Serena te quedas con nosotras??- pregunto Mei Lin, en un intento por cambiar el curso de la conversación

-Si quédate- secundaron las demás

-Es que si te vas esas arpías van a volver a molestarnos- explico Sakura

-Yo no creo que sean tan malas- comento Hotaru

-Hotaru, permíteme darte un consejo, tu sabrás si lo tomas o no- la pelinegra solo asintió .- Mantente alejada de Neherenia y de Kakyuu, ellas no son lo que aparentan, Mimet en cambio no es tan mala, pero no debes confiar en ella, por que lo que le digas llegara a oídos de Neherenia-

-Tú crees que no quieren ser mis amigas-

-Mucho me temo no, lo que en realidad pretenden es ocuparte como enlace para que las acerques a tus hermanos y así llegar a ser parte de tu familia, lo entiendes???-

-Sí, y creme ninguna de las dos me gusta para ser novia de alguno de mis hermanos "En cambio tu, estoy segura que me querrías como si fueras mi mamá"-

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

**HOLA**

**Como han estado??,espero que bien pues heme aquí con un nuevo capitulo el cual espero que les gustara, intente no tardarme tanto en actualizar, aunque creo que para una nueva actualización tardare un poco ya que en estos momentos me encuentro estudiando para mi examen extraordinario el cual es la próxima semana, así que eso me retrazara un poco pero yo se que me tendrán paciencia.**

**P.D Si no es mucho pedir ayúdenme haciendo una pequeña oración (en quien ustedes crean) para que me vaya bien en mi examen que es el próximo primero de junio a las tras de la tarde.**

**Bueno sin más pacemos a los agradecimientos:**

**LADY: hay amiga mía que bueno que te gusto el capi ya sabes que lo hago con mucho cariño para todas ustedes y son sus palabras las que me hacen escribirles aún más. Te mando besos**

**USAKO SUYI: No te preocupes, yo se que a veces se nos pasa dejar el review, lo importante es que te esta humilde historia te sirva de entretenimiento, en cuanto a la pregunta de por que Dare se enojo ya te la responderé en el capi siguiente, solo espera y veras, en cuanto a las clases particulares solo puedo decir "que eres adivina???"**

**GABY BUNNY: Mi querida coneja, pues si creo que este fic va a tener muchas historias paralelas, las cuales ya se empiezan a desarrollar espero que esto no me haga retrazarme en las actualizaciones, pero es imposible que una historia que se desarrolla en un colegio hable solo de unas cuantas personas no??, en cuanto tus especulaciones sobre la historia solo puedo decirte lo mismo que a USAKO SUYI "Que eres adivina??", gracias por tu apoyo conejita.**

**NATALIA KIDO****: Espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado, y agradezco tu apoyo, me alegra que te diviertas con lo que escribo que al fin de cuentas esta hecho para eso.**

**AYAKAKOMATSU: Me alegra que te gustara la historia, y si tienes razón Seiya es un coqueto y creo que en este capi quedo más que comprobado no??, espero que este capi también te gustara.**

**ALICE PASTEN: Gracias por tus palabras, esta vez he intentado no tardarme tanto con la actualización, espero que este capi te gustara.**

**MARINA ACERO: Ahora si que vas a tener mucho que leer amiga mía, ya ves quien te manda a irte todo un mes de vacaciones.**

**MARGARA: Gracias por tu apoyo espero que este capi haya sido de tu agrado.**

**MOON-CHIBA: Pues heme aquí de nuevo, (ya se me había hecho costumbre tardarme una eternidad verdad???), con un capi más de esta historia la cual espero sigas apoyando amiga mía, por cierto que paso con la tuya he???, yo también quiero actualización, te mando muchos besos y abrazos.**

**MARINLUCERCHIBA: Hermanita holaaaaaaa!!!!! Muchas gracias por tus palabras, tu siempre tan linda y echándome porras, por eso te quiero. En cuanto a nuestro proyecto, solo deja que presente el examen (y lo pase claro, bueno eso espero)y me meteré de lleno a ello, mientras tanto te mando besos y abrazos.**

**ANNMOON: Pues………concedido, ya ves en esta ocacion no me he tardado demasiado en actualizar, espero que te gustara este nuevo capi, gracias por el apoyo.**

**DULCE-SERENA-CHIBA: Pues bien he aquí la continuación, espero que te guste, y me sigas apoyando.**

**También agradezco a las personitas que se han tomado la molestia de leer la historia y que por x o y razón (perdón es que traigo las matemáticas hasta en el subconsciente) como decía que por alguna u otra razón no me han podido (o no han querido) dejarme un review.**

**Y sin más por el momento solo puedo decirles que les quiero mucho, les mando muchos besos y abrazos y espero tenerles pronto una nueva actualización. Con cariño Cinthy**


	5. Te Quiero

CAPITULO IV "TE QUIERO"

Una vez que la superiora vio alejarse a Neherenia y compañía del lugar donde se encontraba Hotaru, permitió a sus sobrinos que se acercarán a ella

-Ya pueden ir y preguntarle sobre lo ocurrido-

-Segura???, todavía se encuentra en compañía de una de las estudiantes de preparatoria- dijo Darien para no tener que acercarse a la rubia

-Te refieres a Serena Tsukino, hermano no me digas que te desagrada semejante bombón???-

-"Quien te crees para llamarla así Seiya, ultimadamente a mi que me importa, ni que yo sintiera algo por ella", Que acaso te interesa??? "Mas te vale que no por que ella es mía" por que si es así que el cielo te ayude, esa chica tiene delirios de grandeza, esas son las peores "como puedo decir eso si yo la quiero", hermanito-

-Claro que me interesa y si tu no fueras 'rarito' también te llamaría la atención-

-Seiya deja de provocarme-

-Basta ya los dos!!!-grito exasperada la superiora-Seiya que parte de NO TE FIJES EN NINGUNA ALUMNA no entendiste???-

-Tía que yo prometiera portarme bien no significa que no tenga ojos y pueda ver a las linduras que se encuentran en este lugar-

-Aléjate de mis alumnas y de mis novicias Seiya Chiba o me voy a olvidar que eres mi sobrino- dijo la superiora de manera intimidante- Y tu Darien de donde sacas que Serena tiene delirios de grandeza????-

-Que de donde saque esa idea, pues del mismo lugar del que ella saco que es mi jefa y por ende la dueña del colegio, eso solo puede significar dos cosas una que tiene deliros de grandeza y dos que esta completamente loca-

-Pues lo que te dijo es tan cierto como que es te de aquí es tu hermano- aquellas palabras lo dejaron helado, su tía no mentía y eso significaba que se encontraba en un grave problema, ya que la rubia podía tomar represalias en su contra.

-Bien hecho Darien, bien hecho, ahora si dile adiós a nuestros trabajos y de paso a la beca de Hotaru, y luego dices que yo no pienso las cosas, pero si tu-

-Basta Seiya, dime Darien por que discutieron???-

-Como sabes que discutimos???-

-Serena a pasado demasiado tiempo aquí, la conozco como si fuera alguno de ustedes y se que nunca ocuparía el hecho de que es la dueña del colegio si no fuera por que la hicieras enojar-

-Yo no tengo la culpa de que no sirva para estudiar-

-Darien!!!-

-Míralo tu misma- dijo extendiéndole el examen de Serena

-No otra vez-

-Como fue que paso de curso???, no sabe ni lo básico ya, ya no me digas ocupo su 'influencia'-

-Ella no hizo nada-

-Me que da claro- dijo Darien en tono mordaz

-Es que los maestros no tienen el valor de reprobarla, temen perder su trabajo-

-Pues yo no-

-Deberías si no fuera por ella estarías en la calle-

-No exageres tía, recuerda que ya habíamos rentado un departamento-

-Así lo olvide, como me dijiste que se llamaba el edificio donde viven??-

-Silver Moon-

-Y por que se llama así???-

-Y yo que voy a saber-

-Se llama así en memoria de Serenety Tsukino Silver Moon, la madre de Serena, no lo entiendes media ciudad le pertenece, y aun así ella es capaz de defender a tu hermana sin importarle que la 'querida' hermana Beryl le llegue a hacer-

-Y solo por eso tengo que rendirle pleitesía???, ni loco-

-Haz lo que quieras Darien, tarde o temprano te darás cuenta de quien es Serena Tsukino en realidad y cambiaras de opinión…-

-"Eso ya lo se bien tía es el amor de mi vida, pero eso no cambia las cosas…"-pensaba Darien mientras escuchaba a la religiosa

-….No te preocupes ella no los despedirá ni cancelara la beca de Hotaru- dijo la religiosa, para después voltear a ver a su otro sobrino- Y Seiya quiero que te mantengas alejado de mis alumnas y mis novicias, y sobretodo de Serena y no te lo estoy pidiendo, te lo estoy ordenando – dijo para después dejar solos a ambos hermanos

-Creo que la tía Setsuna esta algo enfadada- dijo Seiya una vez que la aludida ya no se encontraba cerca

-………….-

-Uy no me digas que tu también.

-"Puede ser la princesa de la luna y no por eso deja de ser una mentirosa, maldita sea la hora en que me perdí en tus ojos y me enamore de ti Serena Tsukino"-

-Vamos a ir a ver a Hotaru??-

-Ve tu si quieres, yo voy a preparar las cosa s para mis próximas clases- Segundos después Darien se había marchado dejando lo solo por lo que Seiya decidió acercarse a su hermana, más por estar cerca de la rubia que por conocer como se encontraba la pequeña.

-Hotaru que fue lo que ocurrió – pregunto al llegar al lugar

-"Por que vino Seiya y no Darien, el solo se acuerda de mi cuando ocupa parecer el hermano preocupado no será por que Serena está conmigo"-pensó Hotaru mientras veía a Seiya y después a Serena

-"Ay, no está niña ya se dio cuenta, espero que no me eche a perder las cosas2-

-No ocurrió nada importante, es solo que aquellas estudiantes de preparatoria querían este lugar y les explicábamos que nosotras llegamos primero- dijo por fin la pelinegra aún sabiendo que su hermano apenas y la había escuchado

-Bien no te metas en problemas por favor Hotaru- dijo viéndola por un segundo –Gracias por ayudarla señorita Tsukino- dijo posando su vista en la rubia

-No fue nada profesor Chiba-

-"Ya decía yo que todo era muy bonito para ser cierto, Seiya nunca se preocupa verdaderamente de mi, lo único que quería es acercarse a Serena, pero él no se merece a alguien como ella, solo la va a lastimar como a todas las otras"-

-Ay, usted es uno de los nuevos profesores, verdad???- pregunto Ahiru

-Si pequeñita-

-Y que materia imparte???-pregunto esta vez Sakura

-Expresión musical-

-Entonces también va a ser nuestro maestro???- pregunto Mei Lin

-Pues si-

-Encantada de conocerlo Chiba-san- dijo Tomoyo haciendo una pequeña reverencia, cosa que las demás a excepción de Serena y Hotaru imitaron

-Llámenme Seiya pequeñas, el Chiba-san déjenlo para el gruñón de mi hermano-

-"Como se atreve a decir algo así del profesor Darien, un segundo y yo por que lo defiendo si el me ha demostrado que si es un gruñón, pero también al mirarlo por primera vez a los ojos pude ver que tiene un gran corazón, el es a quien siempre espere si no fuera por Diamante"-fueron los pensamientos de la rubia mientras que Hotaru al escucharlo salio a la defensiva

-Darien no es gruñón Seiya, no digas mentiras, lo que pasa es que tu siempre lo haces enojar con tus tonterías-

-Vamos hermanita no te enojes solo fue una broma- dijo Seiya al notar la forma tan fría en que los ojos de la rubia lo miraban.

-Una de muy mal gusto- en ese momento Hotaru de la presencia de Darien el cual se encontraba recargado en un árbol no muy lejano contemplando la escena, más específicamente a Serena- Darien!!!!- grito la pequeña mientras corría hacia su hermano, bajo la atenta mirada de Serena.

-Como estas pequeña???-

-Bien-

-Segura???-

-Si, Darien, puedo preguntarte algo???-

-Que???-

-Pero es secreto- ante las palabras de su hermanita el pelinegro coloco una rodilla en el suelo y la pequeña se acerco a su oído donde le murmuro - Te gusta Serena, verdad??, la quieres???, te has enamorado de ella???-

-No-dijo el tratando de ocultar su nerviosismo

-No me mientas Darien- dijo la niña su tono de voz sonaba un tanto ofendido

-Es la verdad Hotaru, además no creo que sea una buena influencia para ti, "Es mejor que no tengan contacto, si no esta niña acabara pensando que Serena puede llegar a ser la madre que nunca ha tenido, y no quiero que mi pequeñita sufra, no otra vez"- dijo mientras se ponía nuevamente de pie

-Pero ella es buena, ella fue quien me encontró el día que me perdí en el colegio-

-Ya hablaremos de esto el fin de semana cuando vayas a dormir al departamento-

-Va a estar Seiya???-

-Lo más probable es que no, ya sabes como es-

-Esta bien ya lo hablaremos pero hasta entonces voy a seguir los consejos de mis compañeras y ellas solo hablan maravillas de Serena-

-Solo ten cuidado-dijo el pelinegro mientras alborotaba el cabello de la pequeña

-Darien!!!- reclamo la pequeña con un pequeño puchero en el rostro, cosa que hizo sonreír a Serena, la cual no había apartado la vista de aquellos dos hermanos, Seiya estaba por decir algo cuando la campana anuncio el final del descanso

-Hotaru, ya es hora- grito Sakura

-Si, va voy-

-Se nos hará tarde- fue el comentario de Mei Lin

-Váyanse yo la llevaré a su salón, diré que la encontré perdida- dijo la rubia, ante lo que las demás asintieron y se marcharon

-No deberías ir tu también a clases??-le pregunto Seiya a la rubia una vez que se encontraron solos

-Todavía tengo diez minutos más, los primeras en regresar a clases son los grados de primaria, cinco minutos después empiezan las clases de secundaria, cinco minutos más tarde las de preparatoria y cinco minutos más tarde las de universidad-

-Y así funciona todo??-

-Si es exactamente igual para salir a descanso, para ir al comedor o la hora de dormir-

-Eso quiere decir que soy yo quien se debe retirar, no??-

-En efecto el tercer grado de secundaria debe estarlo esperando ya –

-Bien, en ese caso creo que nos veremos después Serena-

-Hasta luego- dijo la rubia volviendo a fijar su atención en Hotaru y su hermano, cuando la pelinegra regreso al lugar se dio cuenta que la única que la estaba esperando era Serena, la cual le obsequio una sonrisa y le explico lo mismo que a Seiya, mientras caminaban rumbo al salón de la pelinegra

-Crees que me regañen???- pregunto Hotaru con inocencia, lo cual hizo que Serena esbozara una sonrisa aun más amplia

-No te preocupes la señorita Shimizu comprenderá que te perdiste, es normal cuando uno no conoce este lugar-

-Tu te perdiste en tu primer día de clases???-

-No Hotaru, en ese entonces yo ya llevaba viviendo aquí tres años-

-Viviste aquí antes de ser interna???, Como???-

-Si, vine a vivir aquí antes de ser interna, justamente después de la muerte de mi madre, tenia solamente cinco años-

-Pero no hay niñas tan pequeñas en este lugar-

-Yo fui una excepción, fue un favor que el colegio le hizo a mi padrastro y a mi misma- dijo la rubia mientras una lágrima le resbalaba por el rostro

-La recuerdas???- pregunto Hotaru sin percatarse de las lagrimas de Serena, la cual la miro sin entender a que se refería –A tu madre, la recuerdas???- pregunto de nuevo Hotaru al ver que su acompañante no le había entendido

-Muy poco, recuerdo sus abrazos, sus palabras, algunos momentos que pasamos juntas, pero por más que lo intento no puedo recordar su rostro, mi tía dice que soy idéntica a ella a excepción de mi cabello y mis ojos los cuales herede de mi padre-

-Yo no recuerdo nada sobre la mía, mi papá me decía que me parezco a ella sobretodo en los ojos, Darien dice lo mismo-

-Pues tienes unos ojos hermosos-

-No tanto como los de mis hermanos, ellos loa tienen como los tenía papá-

-"Si, esos ojos color mar son inigualables, sobre todo los de él, de cierta forma irradian un brillo especial".Lo querías mucho???-

-Si, tu no quieres a tu papá???-

-No lo conocí murió antes de que yo naciera-

-Tú mamá no te hablaba de él??-

-No mucho, creo que le dolía hablar de él, además mi padrastro se lo tenia prohibido-

-Ha de ser un hombre muy malo-

-Lo era Hotaru, murió hace poco-

-Te dolió su muerte???-

-No, aunque tampoco me alegre por ello-

-Alguien tan buena como tu no podría alegrarse de la muerte de alguien, cuando papá murió escuche accidentalmente que un hombre se había alegrado mucho de lo que le ocurrió a papá, el también a de ser un hombre muy malo-

-La gente Hotaru, a veces no sabe el daño que hace, por eso debemos perdonarlos- dijo Serena deteniéndose frente a una de las puertas de el largo corredor en donde se encontraban

-Ya llegamos???, que mal yo quería seguir hablando contigo-

-Yo también, que te parece si después de las clases le pides a alguna de tus amigas que te lleve al jardín de las rosas, allí podremos seguir con nuestra platica-

-El jardín de las rosas???-

-Ellas sabrán a lo que me refiero, entonces te veo después???-

-Sí- dijo muy contenta la pelinegra, segundos después Serena llamó a la puerta

-Adelante- se escucho decir a una voz de mujer

-Señorita Shimizu, disculpe la interrupción pero encontré a una de sus alumnas extraviada entre las aulas de preparatoria- dijo la rubia

-Oh, Hotaru que bueno que estas bien- dijo una mujer de cabellos castaños y ojos color avellana (N/A: Personaje de Chobits)-me asuste mucho al no verte entrar junto con las demás, hasta ale pedí a la hermana Beryl que te buscara-

-Bien, si me permite me retiro mis clases deben haber comenzado ya-

-Espera Serena, la hermana Beryl no debe tardar en regresar, ella podría explicarle a tu profesor el por que de la tardanza-

-Preferiría irme sola-

-Nada de eso yo te acompañare- dijo la pelirroja a su espalda- Andando-

-Con permiso señorita Shimizu, hasta luego Hotaru- para después salir del salón detrás de la religiosa

-Así que prestando ayuda a los desamparados???- dijo la religiosa cuando se encontraron a solas- Tengo entendido que es la segunda vez en el día que rescatas a la alumna Chiba, no Tsukino???- Serena guardo silencio sabía perfectamente que lo que la religiosa buscaba era un pretexto para poder sancionarla -Deberías ser más cuidadosa de ti misma, antes de cuidar de otros- Serena copudo contenerse por más tiempo así que le pregunto

-Por que dice eso hermana Beryl??-

-Se de muy buena fuente que reprobaste el examen de matemáticas de hoy y gracias a eso te ganaste la enemistad de tu nuevo profesor, me pregunto si aprobaras este curso- Serena no contesto- no dices nada??? Acaso te comieron la lengua los ratones???- dijo la religiosa con total burla-Serena- dijo cambiando radicalmente su tono de voz, cosa que hizo estremecer a la rubia- De esta no te escapas, ahora si vas a ver lo que es ser alguien normal, ese profesorcito no te va a tener compasión-

-"Aquí la única que desconoce el significado de la palabra compasión eres tu"-

-Bien hasta aquí llego yo- dijo deteniéndose en la entrada que conducía a los salones de preparatoria, ante lo cual Serena la miro entre preocupada y molesta- no pensaste que hiba a dar la cara por ti y tu estupido cuento, verdad???- dijo burlona la religiosa

-Gracias hermana Beryl- dijo la rubia encaminándose a su salón

-Ten cuidado, recuerda que te sigo muy de cerca los pasos- advirtió la religiosa

-"Ya lo se, lo he sabido siempre"- Serena siguió su camino, sus compañeras debían encontrarse en el laboratorio de química, por lo que prefirió esperar fuera del aula en que le tocaba la siguiente clase, de pronto se encontró pensando en su madre y lo poco que recordaba de ella, por más que lo intentaba su mente sólo conseguía recordar sus plateados cabellos, sus brazos de marfil y su suave voz al arrullarla, recordó con tristeza el día en que fue sepultada, las lagrimas se presentaron en su rostro.

Se encontraba tan sumida en sus pensamientos que fue conciente de la presencia de las alumnas de segundo grada que se retiraban ya del salón, ni de la alta figura que la observaba desde el umbral de aquel salón, hasta que un pañuelo le borro las lagrimas del rostro.

-Que le sucede señorita Tsukino- dijo el pelinegro ligeramente preocupado. No sabía por que pero el verla allí de pie con el rostro cubierto de lágrimas le causaba un gran dolor.

-Profesor Chiba- dijo la rubia saliendo de su impresión

-Se encuentra bien???- la joven solo asintió mientras las lagrimas se le volvían a hacer presentes en el rostro –Yo no lo creo, alguien que se encuentra bien no llora por los pasillos de la escuela a mitad de las clases-

-Yo….- dijo la rubia mientras acortaba la distancia que había entre ellos y hundía la cabeza sobre el pecho de el pelinegro, cosa que sorprendió al joven, el cual instintivamente volteo a ver a ambos lados del pasillo, el cual por fortuna se encontraba vació, al sentir las tibias lagrimas de la rubia sobre si tuvo el impulso de corresponder a su abrazo, pero se resistió, hasta que los sollozos de la rubia le llegaron no solo al oído, si no al alma y en un acto reflejo cubrió con su brazos el pequeño y frágil cuerpo de la rubia.

-Ven entremos al salón- le susurro al oído, la joven se dejo conducir sin apartarse de él o dejar de llorar, una vez que estuvieron dentro y con la puerta cerrada, Darien la dejo desahogarse, no intento romper el abrazo al contrario la asió con más fuerza con uno de sus brazos mientras que con su mano libre le acariciaba su dorado cabello, después de unos minutos la joven fue aminorando el llanto y con el su abrazo, cuando se separo por completo y lo vio no pudo más que sonrojarse e intentar disculparse.

-Perdón, yo no debí………-

-Olvídalo, dime te encuentras bien???- dijo el profesor mientras le limpiaba las ultimas lágrimas del rostro

-Nunca lo he estado desde que ella murió, y no lo estaré nunca, mucho menos casada con él, pero algo hay que sacrificar- dijo la joven sin pensar y cuando se dio cuenta de que había hablado de más ya era muy tarde- Yo, lo siento no debí………discúlpeme con permiso- dijo mientras salía corriendo del lugar.

-"Así que te vas a casar con alguien al que no amas, por que???, por ambición por que otra cosa a de ser Darien, Serena Tsukino te definen cuatro palabras, mentirosa, ambiciosa e indescriptiblemente bella, de seguro todo esto no fue más que un chantaje para que olvide lo de hoy en la mañana, pero te equivocas si crees que he cambiado de opinión, no voy a obsequiarte calificación, tendrás que ganarla aunque tengas que hacer lo que nunca has hecho……estudiar"- Pensaba Darien mientras se dirigía a la sala de maestros, a esperar el cambio de clase.

Mientras en un jardín lleno de rosas, se podía escuche la voz de una jovencita –Por que, por que?????tuve que desahogarme con el si desde la mañana se a comportado como un patán conmigo- decía la rubia, mientras sus mejillas se volvían a cubrir de lágrimas-"Pero se porto muy lindo mientras lloraba, y me sentí tan protegida entre sus brazos, nunca me había sentido así, será que lo quiero???, si lo quiero desde que lo vi por primera vez, pero es simplemente imposible por que el es mi maestro, sin olvidar mi compromiso con Diamante y el hecho de que Darien Chiba me odia, y si se porto así conmigo a de ver sido por que confirmo lo que le dije hoy en la mañana con la madre Setsuna, demonios por que se lo dije"-justo ene esos momentos la campana que marcaba los cambios de clase se dejo escuchar- Oh, no otra vez llegaré tarde- dijo mientras corría de regreso al edificio donde se encontraban las aulas, llegó justo a tiempo para la clase de historia, la cual era impartida por el profesor Kinomoto(N/A: personaje de Sakura Card Captor), la cual era la ultima del día aun que duraba dos horas. En cuanto entro sus amigas le preguntaron sobre su ausencia en la clase anterior a lo cual simplemente les dijo que se le había hecho tarde y no quiso interrumpir al profesor Tomoe.

El profesor por despedirse del grupo cuando la voz de la hermana Beryl se hizo presente en el salón –Profesor Kinomoto, buenas tardes-

-Buenas tardes hermana Beryl, en que puedo ayudarla??-

-Vengo en busca de la señorita Tsukino-

-Algún problema???-

-Me temo que si, la señorita Tsukino no ha entrado a la clase del profesor Tomoe….-

-Comprendo, Tsukino puedes retirarte- la rubia asintió y le pidió a sus amigas que se hicieran cargo de sus cosas, las cuales no podían disimular su preocupación, al igual que algunas que no eran precisamente sus amigas no podían disimular su satisfacción, en cuanto salió del salón Beryl le regalo una sonrisa que le dio a entender a la rubia que no le esperaba nada bueno.

-"Que tendrá planeado hacer conmigo esta maldita bruja"-

-Sabes contigo ya no sirven los castigos ligeros, eres todo un caso Tsukino-

-Eso quiere decir que no me llevaras con la madre Setsuna???-

-Para tu desgracia la madre Setsuna fue a ver algunos de los lugares que recibirán la ayuda económica del instituto y no creo que regrese antes del toque de queda, no querrás agregar otra falta a las que ya tienes, por quedarte a esperarla verdad???-

-Y que faltas he cometido???, si se puede saber-

-No me digas que no lo sabes, en ese caso empecemos por no presentarse a misa de inicio de curso, llegar tarde a la primera clase, provocar una riña en descanso, no presentarse a una de las clases, agredir a la prefecta-

-Yo no te he agredido Beryl, como te atreves a decir semejante tontería-

-Ves, como decía agredir verbalmente a la prefecta, creo que por el momento son todas claro a menos que quieras agregar alguna más-

-"Maldita"-

-No dices nada, así es mejor, ahora ya que tus faltas han sido graves y que yo soy la que esta a cargo hasta el regreso de la madre Setsuna, tomare la responsabilidad del castigo- dijo mientras empujaba a la rubia dentro de la vacía sala de maestros, en cuanto la puerta estuvo cerrada con ellas adentro, Beryl sujeto a Serena por el cabello-Ven- dijo mientras literalmente la arrastraba por un estrecho pasillo que daba al baño de la sala, donde empapo la espalda de la rubia por encima del uniforme

-"Dios que me va a hacer???"-Mientras la mente de la rubia se llenaba de pánico, la religiosa se quito el lazo que llevaba en la cintura, el cual empezó a azotar sobre la espalda de la joven, la cual solo pudo gritar al sentir el golpe sobre su piel- AHHHHHHHHHHH!!!!!!!!- ante lo cual Beryl la azoto más fuerte

-CALLATE!!!!!!-

-AYUDENME!!!!!,AHHHHHHH POR FAVOR!!!!!!!!!!!! grito con desesperación la rubia, al sentir como su espalda comenzaba a sangrar

-QUE TE CALLES TE DIJO!!!!!- dijo Beryl mientras seguía azotándola, hasta que la rubia no pudo seguir sosteniéndose en pie y su voz era apenas un murmullo

-"Dios ayúdame"-fue lo ultimo que paso por su mente antes de perder el conocimiento

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Te dijo que estas loco, cualquiera moriría por un bombón como ese- le decía Seiya a su hermano mientras caminaba rumbo a la sala de maestros –Mira Darien que no te de pena admitir que eres del otro lado-

-Cuando vas a dejar de molestar con eso???-

-Cuando te consigas una novia- dijo irónico Seiya, mientras abría la puerta de la sala de maestros- Seguro que tía Setsuna no tarda???-

-Eso fue lo que dijo-

-Sabes tengo una idea, que tal si ahorita que llegue, me van a buscar a la sala de música, voy a tocar la batería un rato, ya que en la casa no puedo hacerlo en casa, por que a alguien le molesta ¬¬-

-Has lo que quieras, siempre lo haces-

-Bueno te veo en un rato- dijo mientras salía de aquel lugar, no había recorrido mucho cuando se topo con un grupo de cinco alumnas a las cuales reconoció en seguida-Señoritas no deberían estar en el comedor como las demás???- dijo sin notar las caras de preocupación que traían

-Profesor no ha visto a Serena???- pregunto Amy intentando que no se notara el temblor en su voz

-No, por que, ocurre algo???-

-La hermana Beryl se la llevo con ella hace más de tres horas y todavía no regresa-dijo mina con lagrimas en los ojos

-Ya le preguntaron a la hermana???-

-Si, dice que la dejo en la oficina de la madre Setsuna- comento la castaña

-La buscaron allí???-

-Sí, mi hermana y una amiga fueron allá, pero no la encontraron, nos separamos para buscarla pero no hemos tenido éxito- dijo la rubia entre sollozos

-En sus lugares favoritos???-

-No esta- fue el comentario de la pelirroja, mientras la pelinegra solo guardaba silencio ya que tenía el extraño presentimiento de que algo no andaba bien.

-Bien, separémonos en dos grupos y busquémosla-

-Gracias- dijeron las cinco, decidieron que Mina y Lita irían con él al edificio donde se encontraban las aulas, mientras que Molly, Rei y Amy la buscarían en los jardines quedándose de reunir en ese mismo sitio dentro de media hora.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-"Seiya nunca va a cambiar"- pensaba Darien mientras buscaba entre los estantes de la sala de maestros un libro con el que entretenerse, fue en ese momento en el que escucho un leve murmullo proveniente del cuarto de baño y se dirigió al lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Frío y dolor, eso era lo que sentía en esos momentos, pero donde estaba???, no lo recordaba, no hasta que su mano se encontró con un pequeño charco cuya agua se encontraba débilmente teñida de rojo, de pronto las imágenes de Beryl azotándola, se hicieron presentes en su mente, se encontraba boca arriba, tendida a la mitad del baño de profesores.

-"Dios, no puedo ni moverme como me van a encontrar a estas horas ya no hay nadie en este lugar, ni siquiera puedo girarme para aminorar mi dolor, de seguro Beryl me acomodo de esta forma, maldita"-pensaba la rubia mientras lagrimas provocadas por el dolor en su espalda corrían por sus mejillas- ahhh –fue lo que alcanzo a escapar de sus labios-"No puedo ni gritar"- pensó mientras cerraba los ojos y pedía por que alguien la encontrará lo más pronto posible.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

Abrió lentamente la puerta intentando sorprender a quien se encontrara a dentro, pero nunca se imagino que el sorprendido sería él, allí en medio del cuarto se encontraba tendida una de las alumnas, bajo ella había un charco de agua teñido de sangre, en un principio pensó que había intentado quitarse la vida, cortándose las venas, pero cuando su vista se poso en los puños de la blusa estos se encontraban sin rastro de sangre, siguió con su recorrido visual, hasta que observo la dorada cabellera de ella, la cual era humedecida por el agua, dejando en ella leves rastros de sangre, no necesito más para reconocerla, rápidamente se acerco a ella, su rostro lucía más pálido y sus hermosos ojos celestes se encontraban cerrados, una enorme desesperación se apodero de su ser, se agacho y la tomo con mucho cuidado, en cuanto sus manos tocaron la espalda de la rubia, esta abrió los ojos y un grito desgarrador se escapo de sus labios, al tiempo que intentaba alegarse de él.

-Tranquila Serena, soy yo Darien Chiba, tranquila no te voy a hacer daño, princesa-dijo el pelinegro acariciándole el rostro-dime que te ocurrió???-

-Me…resbale…. con el agua…-dijo ni muy convencida, cosa que él noto pero prefirió pasar por alto cuando se asegurara que en verdad se encontraba bien le volvería a preguntar

-Puedes poner las manos alrededor de mi cuello???-

-Creo-

-Inténtalo entonces- la rubia le hizo caso, al mover los brazos el dolor se hizo presente en ella, pero prefirió aguantar a quedarse tendida en aquel lugar

-Ahora voy a levantarte esta bien??-

-Mi espalda, no toque mi espalda, por favor-

-Bien en ese caso puedes apoyar tus pies en el piso o levantar un poco las rodillas- la rubia solo asintió mientras se movía lentamente para poder soportar el dolor- ahora sujétate fuerte- dijo él mientras la levantaba del suelo-"A donde la llevo??" dime princesa donde esta la enfermería???-

-En la planta baja del edificio en donde esta la dirección, pero a estas horas la señorita Tokiko, ya se fue-

-La cierran con llave???-

-Solo el cuarto de las medicinas- ante esto Darien se dirigió hacia el lugar, al llegar pudo ver que en efecto la puerta estaba sin llave, por lo que pudo adentrarse en el lugar, en el cual busco una cama en donde recostar a la rubia, lo cual no le fue difícil de hallar

-Crees poder mantenerte en pie???- la rubia negó mientras hacía una mueca de dolor-Necesito que lo intentes voy a bajarte- dijo mientras ponía los pies de la rubia en contacto con el suelo, la cual al perder el apoyo de Darien estuvo apunto de caer al suelo cosa que el evito tomándola de la cintura.

-No me sueltes por favor-

-No lo haré princesa despreocupare, ven siéntate aquí- dijo mientras la ayudaba a sentarse sobre la cama- eso es ahora recuéstate sobre tu brazo- la rubia lo fue obedeciendo quedando así recostada sobre su costado derecho en medio de la cama- bien ahora déjate caer despacio sobre tu pecho- ella intento hacerlo oero el dolor era demasiado.

-No puedo-

-Inténtalo princesa-

-Me duele, no puedo hacerlo sola-

-Discúlpame- dijo al tiempo que colocaba su brazo a escasos milímetros de su pecho y la empujaba hacia el frente cuidadosamente, quedando recostada sobre su brazo el cual movió lentamente para sacarlo del peso de la rubia que no era mucho.

-Gracias- dijo ella mientras acomodaba la cabeza sobre la almohada

-Sabes donde hay material de primeros auxilios??-

-El botiquín esta junto a la puerta-

-Voy por el-

-No me vas a dejar sola verdad???-

-Nunca- dijo el para después regresar hasta la puerta, cuando regreso ella tenia los ojos cerrados- princesa, ahora necesito que me digas que fue exactamente lo que ocurrió-

-Prométeme que no se lo dirás a nadie-

-No puedo prometerte eso, pero seré discreto-

-Beryl me golpeo- aquello dejo al pelinegro con sentimientos encontrados, por un lado indignación y rabia para con la religiosa y una infinita ternura hacia la rubia.

-Por que hizo algo así??- dijo el pelinegro mientras bajaba la cremallera de el vestido

-Me odia-

-Princesa tienes otras blusas???-

-Si, por que???-

-Por que voy a romper está- dijo mientras se deshacía de la blanca prenda, la cual se encontraba impregnada por la sangre de las heridas, dejando al descubierto la verdadera situación en que se encontraba Serena.-Por Dios!!! Esa maldita vieja, con que derecho te hizo esto??-dijo apretándose fuertemente los puños para no correr a golpear a la culpable

-Esta muy mal???-

-No te preocupes, ahora mismo voy por un medico-

-No…por favor…no quiero que lo sepa nadie-

-Pero es que esto es inaudito, está es la forma en que castigan a todas las alumnas??-dijo el pelinegro preocupado por su pequeña hermana

-No, yo soy un caso especial, ya te he dicho que me odia-

-Eso no lo justifica, por que no quieres que se enteren??-

-La próxima vez sería peor-

-Le temes???-

-Lo he hecho siempre, esa mujer odiaba a mi madre y yo soy con quien desquita su rencor-

-Por ahora puedo curarte las heridas yo mismo, pero va a ser doloroso-

-No importa, hazlo-

-Segura???-

-Si-

-Bien- Darien saco del botiquín gasas y agua oxigenada, con lo cual empezó a curas las heridas de la joven

-AHHHHHH-

-Lo siento princesa- Serena solo negó- no creo que te queden cicatrices, por suerte no te golpeo directamente sobre la piel-

-Suerte…si tuviera… suerte… me hubiera… matado-

-No digas eso princesa, eres muy joven para morir, no has visto el mundo-

-Si es igual… a lo que he visto…hasta ahorita….no quiero conocerlo….-

-Vamos tienes que ser positiva, dime acaso no tienes sueños que quieras cumplir??-

-No-

-Una chica como tu, debería soñar con el amor- dijo él para después recordar que ella le había hablado sobre una boda- Te casaras pronto no???-

-Razón…de más para…morirme-

-No puede ser tan malo, algo bueno tendrás tu matrimonio, sino por que te casarías-

-Algo bueno???..., si claro…para el maldito…que me obliga a él…no lo amo…es más lo detesto….y estoy segura…que esto será poco…comparado con lo…que el me haga-

-Bueno y que tal tu otra vida la de monja-

-No…existe-

-Yo te vi recuerdas- dijo Darien cambiando un poco el tono de su voz

-Ese día…. era la visita anual…de mi….padrastro, a el le…gustaba verme vestida así ….era una forma de sentirse…superior-

-"Soy un tonto como pude sacar conclusiones sin conocer las razones"-

-Ese día… era mi cumpleaños-

-En verdad??-

-Ayyyy…si-

-Ya termine princesa-

-Siento haberte gritado esta mañana-

-Yo lamento haberte dicho cosas tan feas-

-Amigos??-

-Claro que si princesa-

-Suena lindo, solo mi prima Haruka me tiene un sobre nombre, me dice gatita, pero me gusta más como suena princesa-Ante las palabras de la rubia Darien simplemente pudo esbozar una sonrisa.

-Descansa princesa, voy a buscar a mi tía Setsuna y a alguna de tus amigas, o acaso se los ocultaras también- la rubia negó con la cabeza.

-No tardes, no quiero estar sola, por favor- dijo mientras el cansancio terminaba por vencerla

-No lo haré princesa. Dijo mientras se acercaba y besaba su mejilla, prefirió no separarse de ella, así que llamó al celular de su hermano.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

-Darien perdona pero estoy ocupado-

-Me importa poco Seiya, necesito que encuentres a tía Setsuna y la traigas a la enfermería- dijo en un tono visiblemente exasperado a causa de la actitud de su hermano

-Te dijo que estoy ocupado, Serena ha desaparecido y no pienso dejar de buscarla por un capricho tuyo- dijo Seiya casi gritando

-Comprendo- dijo Darien un poco más tranquilo- pero es por eso mismo que tienes que buscar a tía Setsuna y a alguna de sus amigas ella esta aquí en la enfermería-

-Esta bien???-

-Si, ahora has lo que te dijo-

-Esta bien no me tardo-dijo Seiya para después cortar la comunicación

-No te preocupes princesa todo va a estar bien yo estoy aquí contigo- dijo mientras se sentaba a un lado de ella y le sujetaba amorosamente una de sus manos

-Darien…- escucho decir a la rubia entre sueños- te quiero-

-Y yo a ti mi amor, y no voy a permitir que te vuelvan a lastimar- le dijo mientras le acariciaba la dorada cabellera y esperaba a que su hermano y tía llegaran al lugar.

&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&&

_**Hola: Como están??? Espero que muy bien disfrutando de las vacaciones??? Siento haberme retrasado con este capi pero es que en verdad no se me ocurría nada, espero que les gustara tanto como me gusto a mi. Por cierto muchísimas gracias a los que me hicieron llegar su apoyo con respecto a lo de mi examen el cual debo decirles que lo logre pasar, dentro de poco les contare que voy a estudiar por el momento pasemos a los agradecimientos:**_

**YDIEL: Amiga preciosa muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, no te desesperes ya prontito vendrá la ración de miel, espero que el capi te gustara, te mando besos.**

**JAZ 021: Hay que pena en verdad que yo si quería que este capi saliera a la luz antes pero la musa se puso rejega y pues me tarde más de la cuenta, aun así espero que te gustara el capi.**

**USAKO SUYI: Amiga mía que puedo decir en mi defensa, por más que intente que Darien apareciera no lo logre convencer para que se levantara de la cama, es más todavía me decía que olvidara la actualización y regresara a su lado, no ya en serio espero que este capi recompensara el hecho de que Darien no saliera en el otro.**

**NATALIA KIDO: Gracias por tus palabras me alegra mucho que te gustara el capi pasado y disculpa si no puede actualizar antes, espero que este capi te haya gustado.**

**ISABEL: Hola gracias por tu apoyo, espero que este capi también te gustara**

**AYAKAKOMATSU: Muchísimas gracias por tus palabras, y pues si te doy la razón Seiya cae mejor pero entiende que Darien se sentía algo molesto por la aparición de Serena como una de sus alumnas.**

**ANGIE BLOOM: Gracias por el apoyo, y no te preocupes yo se que a veces es imposible dejar un comentario, más me alegro de saber que la historia te gusta.**

**CELIA CHIBA: No te preocupes amiga yo se que no siempre se puede dejar comentario, en cuanto a las asesorías me temo que no es posible esas son exclusivas (si no como crees que pase mi extraordinario he???), en cuanto a la pelea entre los hermanos Chiba creo que puedes sacar tus propias conclusiones no es así???**

**ALICE PASTEN: Bien dime con esos encuentros son suficientes o todavía se necesitan más, me alegra que me sigas apoyando espero que este capi fuera de tu agrado.**

**SAILY: Ay ya se me vas a querer matar, si yo se que te prometí que el lunes actualizaba y mírame es miércoles, casi jueves y yo apenas ando dando señales de vida, pero helo aquí, por fin. Espero que el capi te gustara y discúlpame en verdad tuve un contra tiempo que me impidió la actualización.**

_**Bien esos son los agradecimientos a las personas que dejan review, y a las que no lo han podido hacer pero que aun así me apoyan en silencio les agradezco también y les mando un saludo**_

_**Y ya que andamos con saludos especiales les quiero mandar un saludote a GABY BUNNY( la cone preciosa) y a MARIN LUCERO CHIBA.**_

_**Y hacerles una cordial invitación para leer un pequeño one-shot que he publicado llamado "MI NIÑA"**_

_**Y ya sin más me despido de ustedes, hasta la próxima actualización. **_

_**Con cariño CINTHY **_


	6. Conociendo Tu Historia

Capítulo V: "Conociendo tu historia".

No recordaba lo que le había pasado, ni tenía idea de cuanto tiempo había transcurrido, sólo era conciente de la creciente punzada de dolor que se extendía sobre su espalda, y que se encontraba tendida boca abajo en lo que parecía ser una cama; sus parpados se fueron abriendo lentamente para mostrar que sus siempre celestes ojos se hallaban nublados por un mar de lagrimas retenidas, más no por ello dejaron de notar que la luz que se filtraba por las ventanas de aquel lugar no eran más que finos rayos de plata, que apenas y le permitían vislumbrar los contornos de aquella habitación, la cual después de algunos minutos reconoció como la enfermería del colegio.

Cerró los ojos contrariada, en un intento por hallar la razón por la cual se encontraba en aquel lugar; sin embargo los volvió a abrir casi en seguida, ya que su mente se vio invadida por las imágenes, no sólo las de la hermana Beryl golpeándola hasta conseguir que perdiera el conocimiento, sino también las de Darien auxiliándola; parpadeo un par de veces como queriendo descubrir que aquello no era otra cosa que la burda representación de un cuento de hadas, en el que el príncipe azul llega a rescatar a la indefensa princesa de la que está enamorado de la malvada y cruel bruja; uno más de sus imposibles sueños, más el creciente dolor en su espalda no hacia más que confirmarle que todo había sucedido en realidad, o tan siquiera la parte en que era golpeada brutalmente por aquella mujer que tiempo atrás había sido compañera de su madre en aquel mismo colegio, y la cual en más de una ocasión le había dejado en claro que ella pagaría las penas que su madre la había hecho pasar ; penas de las cuales ella no tenía la menor idea de cómo o por que habían sido provocadas.

Fue entonces que el silencio de la noche se quebró ante los sollozos procedentes de su atormentada alma, mientras que sus mejillas se veían cubiertas de las lágrimas antes retenidas.

&

La había estado observando, ocultando su presencia gracias a la penumbra de la habitación, sabía que ella había estado inconciente por más de once horas, de las cuales el apenas se había separado de su lado en dos ocasiones, ambas de no más de un par de minutos, la primera para informarle a las amigas de la chica y a su hermano, la forma en que había encontrado a Serena y la otra para hablar a solas con su tía y expresarle su indignación por el comportamiento de la religiosa a su cargo, después de lo cual se rehusó a alejarse de ella, por una parte para cumplir con la promesa que le había hecho, y por otra debido al deseo de ser lo primero que los ojos de la rubia vieran, cosa que le permitiría como se encontraba; once horas que le habían parecido la peor de las torturas, once horas que parecieron convertirse en once segundos en el momento en que los celeste ojos volvieron a abrirse, once horas que se congelaron junto con el latido de su corazón en el momento en que escucho el primero de los sollozos llenar la habitación.

Aquel llanto se hallaba impregnado de sentimiento, aún más que el que casi un día atrás había calmado contra su pecho, quiso acercarse para consolarla, para abrigarla en su pecho y no permitir que nada la volviera a dañar, sobre todo ahora que conocía parte de su historia, pues había escuchado lo suficiente por parte de las amigas y primas de la rubia, y de su propia tía, explicaciones que aún rondaban en su cabeza.

--Flash Back--

No habían pasado más de diez minutos de que hablara con su hermano cundo este en compañía de varias alumnas se hizo presente en la enfermería, quedaba claro que habían corrido hasta el lugar puesto que todos sin excepción respiraban agitadamente, para su desagrado noto que su hermano, junto con las primas de Serena encabezaban la comitiva y que era él quien a pesar de apenas poder articular palabra preguntaba por lo que le había sucedido a la rubia.

-¿Co…como…es…está…Serena? Darien- aquella confianza al nombrarla le permitía saber que el pelinegro frente a él se hallaba interesado de alguna forma en la rubia; nunca ni cuando eran niños Darien había deseado algo al grado de competir con su hermano por el, no era raro que fuera él quien cediera a los constantes caprichos de Seiya con tal de que la relación entre ambos no se viera más afectada de lo que ya se encontraba, pero eso no significaba que estuviera dispuesto a entregarle al casanova de su hermano en bandeja de plata a la única mujer de la que se había enamorado, esta vez no iba a ceder.

-Disculpa que te lo diga Seiya pero no es de tu incumbencia, lo que haya ocurrido sólo lo discutiré con los familiares de la señorita Tsukino- dijo el pelinegro a su hermano para después dirigirse a Haruka-Señorita Aino, podríamos hablar a solas-

-Profesor Chiba, creo entender porqué insiste en que nadie más sepa sobre esta situación, pero hablo por todas al decirle que nada de lo que haya sucedido saldrá de nuestras bocas-

-Esto no es fácil señoritas, la verdad es que resulta indignante, pero eso ya lo hablare con la superiora más tarde-

-Con esas palabras sólo nos a dejado en claro que la 'santa' hermana Beryl tuvo que ver con lo que sea que la haya sucedido a Serena, esa niña tonta permitir que esa… desquite su amargura sobre ella, teniendo la posibilidad de deshacerse de ella……-

-Basta Rei, nos queda clara tu posición ante los ataques de Beryl y créeme que nosotras pensamos lo mismo, pero lo que en este momento nos interesa es saber lo que esa… le hizo a Sere- fueron las palabras que amy le dirigió su amiga, para después voltear a ver al alto pelinegro en busca de respuestas- ¿Qué fue lo que sucedió?-

-La encontré desmayada sobre el piso del baño que está en la sala de maestros, la traje aquí no sin cierta dificultad, pues el transportar a una persona en brazos sin llegar a tocarle la espalda es bastante difícil, al llegar lo primero que hice fue descubrirle la espalda y…creo que será mejor que lo vean por ustedes mismos- dijo Darien, para después conducirlos a la habitación en la que se encontraba la rubia, la cual aún tenía la espalda descubierta , al verla ninguno de los presentes pudo articular palabra, hasta que Haruka estallo en injurias contra la 'bondadosa' religiosa.

-Ruka…. por favor… tranquilízate- eran las inútiles suplicas que salían de la boca de la chica de cabellera aguamarina.

-No, Michi esta vez no voy a tranquilizarme, lo que voy a hacer es ir a buscar a esa maldita vieja desgraciada y le voy a dejar en claro un par de casas- dijo la rubia en un tono tan calmado que asusto a todas las presentes, puesto que sabían que en ese estado no saldría nada bueno, pues conocían a la rubia y ninguna deseaba ser el blanco de su ira- eso claro después de haberle roto todos y cada uno de los asquerosos huesos de su cuerpo- dijo al tiempo que intentaba salir de la habitación, siendo detenida por el fuerte agarre de unos finos y tibios dedos, cosa que la obligo a enfrentar la fría mirada que se desprendía de los casi siempre risueños ojos de color aguamarina.

-¿Tú estas loca, o sólo quieres darle motivos demás para que ataque a Serena nuevamente? – mientras hablaba su, mano dejo el hombro de la rubia y descendió hasta rozar los dedos de su mano, gesto que no paso desapercibido para el mayor de los hermanos Chiba, quien sonrió de lado al comprender la relación que existía entre ambas chicas, la cual desapareció al notar que la mirada de su hermano estaba posada sobre la pequeña porción que se veía de la piel sana de la rubia que se hallaba tendida en aquella cama.

-No entiendo, qué tiene que ver esa tal hermana Beryl con el estado en que se encuentra Serena- fueron las escasas palabras que salieron de la boca de Seiya, el cual había separado por fin la vista de la curvatura que se podía apreciar de los senos de Serena, sólo para encontrarse los molestos zafiros de Darien a quien le había formulado la pregunta- ¿Acaso suponen que ella tuvo algo que ver?-

-No suponemos nada, lo sabemos- contesto la menor de las primas de Serena

-¡Eso no puede ser cierto!- dijo el pelinegro observando a cada uno de los presentes, esperando que le dijeran que aquello no era más que un simple juego.

-Pero lo es- Dijo Darien ante la incredulidad de seiya –Ella misma me lo dijo, lo que no comprendo es que ha llevado a esa mujer a cometer semejante atrocidad-

-El odio por supuesto qué más-

-¡¡Mina!!- reprendieron todas las presentes a una misma voz.

-¿Qué? De todas maneras se van a enterar, es mejor que conozcan la verdad y no la versión maligna de esa arpía-

-Mina a los profesores no les interesan los problemas que tengamos con la hermana Beryl-

-Tal vez tenga razón señorita Mizuno -

-Creo que te equivocas Seiya, o acaso se te olvida que esa mujer le puede hacer lo mismo a Hotaru-

-No se confunda profesor Chiba, lo que le ha sucedido hoy a Serena es simple y sencillamente una venganza que se veía venir desde hace tiempo, es sólo que a la 'querida' hermana Beryl no se le había presentado la oportunidad-

-Entonces ¿esto es resultado de algo personal?-

-¡Claro! Que creía que nos van golpeando por que sí-

-¡¡Mina!!- Se volvió a escuchar la reprimenda para la rubia

-Yo sólo creo que si se trata de un asunto personal la señorita Tsukino a de haber contribuido en algo, y con esto no intento justificar a la hermana Beryl es sólo…-

-Serena no ha causado el odio que esa mujer le tiene, lo único que mi prima a hecho es ser hija de quien es, digamos que es un odio que ha pasado a la siguiente generación Tsukino-dijo Haruka mientras observaba de mala manera a Darien

-Lo que Haruka intenta decir es que la 'querida' hermana Beryl no odia a Serena por algo que ella hiciera, sino que la odia a sus padres o mejor dicho odia a su madre por 'arrebatarle' al amor de su vida- aclaro Rei

-En pocas palabras la hermana Beryl no es más que una loca mujer que se enamoro de una persona que ya había entregado su corazón, y que se enclaustro sólo para tener un día la oportunidad de vengarse de su eterna rival con lo que ella más quería su hija, pero cuando la señora Serenety falleció todo ese odio se traspaso a Serena- termino de explicar Lita.

-¡Suena increíble!- comentó Seiya

-Creo prudente llamar ha un médico, esas heridas podrían necesitar atención profesional- intervino Darien en un intento de desviar el tema que estaba tomando la charla, todo aquello lo lastimaba, no era capaz de concebir que alguien tan dulce fuese victima de tanta maldad.

-No, lo más conveniente será esperar hasta que la madre setsuna regrese, ella sabrá cual es la mejor forma de proceder, no quiero que lo que hagamos le traiga algún tipo de represalia a mi prima-

-Usted es la que decide señorita Aino- Tras esas palabras, el lugar se vio envuelto por un silencio absoluto; se notaba que cada uno de los presentes se encontraba sumergido en sus propios pensamientos, lo más probable fuera que cada uno intentara encontrarle el lado lógico a toda la situación; después de algunos minutos la voz de Mina se dejo escuchar llamando la atención de todos, a pesar de que no había sido más que un leve murmullo, que se vio maximizado debido al silencio –A veces pienso que, sería mejor que Serena muriera-

-¡Por favor Mina!, no digas eso- murmuro a su vez Amy; parecía que aquella idea no era considerada únicamente por la rubia, sino por cada una de ellas, puesto que ninguna pronunció algo más.

-Alguien debería ir a la sala de maestros y aguardar a que la superiora regrese, después de todo Seiya y yo nos íbamos a reunir en ese lugar con ella- fue el comentario que Darien utilizó para terminar con tan atroz escena y es que no podía creer que las personas más allegadas a Serena, esas que decían quererla, podían desear la muerte de la rubia- porqué no vas tú Seiya- algo en la mirada de Darien hizo comprender al aludido que el negarse no estaba en discusión.

-Por supuesto hermano- contesto el otro pelinegro de mala gana.

-En cuanto a ustedes señoritas- continuo Darien, sin darle mucha importancia al tono en que Seiya le había contestado- creo, que lo más conveniente es que vuelvan a sus rutinas diarias, así evitaran levantar sospechas que alerten a la hermana Beryl de que ha sido descubierta-

-Pero alguien debe quedarse con Serena, no podemos dejarla sola- intervino la pelirroja.

-Y no lo estará señorita Osaka, yo me quedare con ella, eso hará que el hecho pase desapercibido para esa mujer; por lo que no desencadenara de nuevo su furia-

-Me parece conveniente, puesto que hasta que la madre Setsuna regrese, esa mujer es la que está a cargo del colegio- dijo Haruka para después dirigirse a la salida, seguida por las demás- sólo he de pedirle que me mantenga al tanto de cualquier novedad, por favor-

-No dude de ello señorita Aino-

Y fue así como volvió a quedarse solo con aquella rubia de la que sin pretenderlo se había enamorado; más por su mente no podían dejar de repetirse las palabras que imprudentemente habían salido de la boca de la menor de las primas de Serena, las mismas palabras que Serena le había dicho antes de ser vencida por el dolor y el cansancio; no lograba entender como una mujer tan joven y hermosa deseara la muerte, y si eso no fuera suficiente, las personas que supuestamente la querían, encontraran también en la muerte la única alternativa viable para la rubia.

Perdido como se encontraba en aquel mar de confusos pensamientos, no fue conciente del transcurrir del tiempo, no fue hasta que la voz serena de su tía se hizo presente en aquella habitación que él se percato, no sólo del tiempo transcurrido, sino del lugar en el que se hallaba y de que había estado acariciando con ternura infinita la aún ensangrentada cabellera de Serena, la cual permanecía todavía inconsciente.

-Seiya ya me ha contado, ¿cómo sigue?- pregunto la religiosa, la cual se hallaba frente a Darien, en cuanto su sobrino se volvió a mirarla.

-Aún no ha reaccionado- dijo el pelinegro con tono preocupado, pero sin apartar la mano del rubio cabello- hay que llamar a un médico-

-Tranquilízate, he dejado a Seiya haciendo las llamadas pertinentes, en cuanto el médico llegue lo traerá para acá-

-¿Es conveniente que sea Seiya quién se encargue?-

-Él también está preocupado Darien-

-entonces mis sospechas son ciertas, le interesa- dijo el pelinegro, mientras observaba a Serena.

-Mucho me temo que sí, no sé en verdad cual sea su interés en Serena, pero algo si he de decirte, ella no necesita que alguien más la lastime; y por mucho que me duela admitirlo Seiya no hará otra cosa más que herirla, como lo ha hecho con todas las otras- fue la respuesta de la religiosa, la cual había llevado también una de sus manos a la cabellera de Serena, la cual acariciaba con un amor casi maternal -¿Y a ti Darien te interesa Serena?- No quería, mejor dicho no podía contestar con la verdad a aquella pregunta, sabía perfectamente que la restricción hecha por su tía lo incluía tanto a él como a Seiya, más sin embargo tampoco podía mentir, en primer lugar por que el simple hecho de negar su amor por la rubia le era imperdonable, y en segunda por que nunca en su vida le había mentido a su tía; tal vez por que noto la indecisión que se cernía sobre el pelinegro, o por que desde un principio había previsto así las cosas, la religiosa detuvo todo pensamiento de su sobrino con unas cuantas palabras – sólo puedo aconsejarte que tengas muchísimo cuidado Darien, si no estas seguro de poder querer as Serena con todo y sus problemas, que he de decir no son pocos, mejor aléjate de ella de una vez-

-Tía yo se que es menor de edad, a demás de mi alumna…-

-No lo digo sólo por el hecho de que Serena sea menor de edad, ni siquiera me preocupa a sobre manera el hecho de que sea tu alumna, lo que en realidad me preocupa son las situaciones que rodean la vida de Serena; Darien ella nunca ha tenido una vida fácil, y aún que se ha hecho hasta lo imposible todo parece indicar que está condenada aún futuro mucho peor-

-No entiendo que quieres decirme tía-

-Por que no platicamos en la otra habitación, hay algunas cosas que ni ella misma sabe y no deseo que despierte de pronto y se entere de ellas en está situación- Así la religiosa, seguida por Darien, dirigió sus pasos hacía la habitación en que horas atrás el pelinegro hablara con las amigas de la rubia, una vez que estuvieron acomodados en uno de los sillones que se encontraban en aquel lugar, la religiosa continuo con su relato – No se si lo sepas ya pero Serena fue internada en este colegio a la edad de cinco años, justo después de la extraña muerte de su madre…-

-¿Qué quieres decir exactamente con extraña?-

-Yo conocí a la madre de Serena en este mismo internado y te puedo decir que era una mujer con una salud de hierro, nunca ni siquiera después de la muerte de su esposo la vi enferma, pero basto con que se volviera a casar para que su salud mermara a tal grado que originase su muerte a penas seis meses después nueva unión, como te decia Serena llegó a este lugar con apenas cinco años, supuestamente como un favor que el colegio le hacía a su padrastro, él cual también fungía como presidente del patronato, la verdad es que Malachite y Artemis se lo propusieron con el único fin de arrancar a la pequeña de un ambiente dañino, si bien llegó acompañada de su niñera al crecer tuvo que prescindir de ella; yo siempre tuve contacto con la tía de Serena, quien al conocer que la niña se encontraba bajo nuestra tutela ingreso a sus propias hijas al colegio, cosa que convenientemente contribuía a mantener una relación entre Serena y su familia. Serena no conoce otro mundo diferente del que hay detrás de las puertas del colegio, no tiene permiso de abandonar el colegio ni siquiera durante las vacaciones, muy pocas veces ha tenido la oportunidad de salir de este lugar, y las veces que lo ha hecho a sido clandestinamente, y siempre a lugares en que la señora Aino cuenta con propiedades; en algunas ocasiones ella junto con sus amigas se han fugado en horas libres a un centro de juegos de video que no queda muy lejos de aquí, con el único fin de distraerse y disfrutar de la vida.-

-¿Su padrastro nunca la visita?-

-Lo hacía una vez al año, justo el día del cumpleaños de Serena, cuando ella era pequeña apenas y reparaba en ella, pero al ir creciendo el parecido con su madre se hizo cada vez más presente, al igual que los cargos de conciencia en su padrastro, puesto que era costumbre que cada vez que la visitaba Serena debía cubrir los rasgos heredados de Serenety con el habito y velo que nosotras llevamos, cada año Serena se levanta antes del amanecer con el único fin de ir a pedirle a nuestro señor que en ese nuevo año que empieza de su vida le conceda la gracia de ser libre y de vivir como nunca ha podido hacerlo-

-Debió de haber sufrido tanto- dijo Darien al cual al igual que a la religiosa le resbalaban por las mejillas rebeldes lagrimas –pero ya solo le queda este año después será libre para elegir la vida que ella quiera-

-No, por desgracia el tiempo de su 'libertad' se extingue sin remedio, pues desde que era pequeña es bien sabido por ella y por quien la rodea que está destinada a casarse con su hermanastro, bajo la fiel amenaza de que si no cumple con ello las consecuencias las pagaran sus seres más queridos, y ahora que su tutela a pasado a manos de su hermanastro mucho me temo que la situación es peor-

-¿Porqué? ¿Acaso él pretende casarse con Serena?-

-Tal vez sea peor que eso, siempre supimos que lo que movía a su padrastro era la ambición que tenía por el dinero que por derecho le corresponde a Serena, pero ahora su nuevo tutor no sólo pretende apoderarse del dinero, sino que tiene un tipo de interés diferente en Serena, un interés que estando casado con ella podrá satisfacer-

-¿Me estas diciendo que le interesa como mujer?- dijo Darien intentando reprimir la furia que sentía en esos momentos

-Sí, Darien, y antes de que lo preguntes déjame decirte que el hijo está aún más loco que lo que estaba el padre, puesto que ha sido él quien ocasionó la muerte de su padre, y no conforme con eso se lo confeso a Serena sin la menor pizca de remordimiento, la pobre está aterrada y no es para menos alguien que es capaz de matar a su propio padre y contarlo de una manera tan fría, es capaz de todo-

-¿Sabes por que mato a su propio padre?-

-El padrastro de Serena había cambiado de su plan de casar a su hijo con Serena, pretendía ser el quien se uniera a ella-

-¿El hijo lo vio como un estorbo para conseguir lo que quería y se deshizo de él?-

-Sí, por eso te he dicho antes que tengas cuidado, pretender a Serena puede ser muy peligroso, sobretodo si no estás dispuesto a luchas hasta el final por ella, piénsalo Darien piénsalo muy bien- dijo la religiosa justo en el momento en que la puerta se abría para dar paso al otro pelinegro y al médico que le acompañaba; el cual no perdió tiempo y fue a examinar a la rubia, para después asegurarles que su estado era estable y que lo único que necesitaría a demás de los medicamentos, sería permanecer en reposo durante el tiempo que las heridas le provocaran dolor que serían aproximadamente dos o tres semanas.

--Fin del Flash Back--

Y allí en la oscuridad de la noche, mientras era consiente del dolor que llevaba consigo Serena su mente y su corazón libraban una batalla interna, por una parte ahora que ella había despertado podía irse, reprimir sus sentimientos y alejarse, o acercarse y darle la oportunidad tanto a su corazón, como al de ella de conocer el amor, y tal vez, sólo tal vez cambiar el destino que cruelmente le habían impuesto a Serena.

Él que siempre había seguido a su razón, y que gracias a ello había logrado superar muchas de las pruebas de la vida se vio de pronto caminando rumbo a la cama en la que reposaba la rubia, la cual al escuchar los amortiguados pasos, detuvo su llanto y con voz temblorosa preguntó a la oscuridad de la noche -¿quién está ahí?- debido a la oscuridad y a la posición en que se encontraba acostada la rubia, le era imposible verla a los ojos, más no hacía falta pues aquel tono asustadizo que ocupo al hacer la pregunta, el débil sonido de sus dientes al chocar y el casi imperceptible temblor de su cuerpo, le hicieron comprender que se encontraba aterrorizada, tal vez pensaría que su acompañante era aquella mujer por culpa de la cual se encontraba en ese lugar, o tal vez creía que se trataba de aquel que se decía su prometido, por lo que sin perder un segundo más le dijo de manera tranquilizadora –Calma Serena, soy yo Darien-

-¿Darien, en verdad eres tú?-

-Claro que soy yo princesa- dijo este mientras se sentaba al alado de la cama para poder ver aquellos ojos que lo habían enamorado, con una sola de sus miradas.

-"Princesa, me ha llamado princesa" por un momento creí que todo había sido un sueño, o simplemente una alucinación debido a todo aquel dolor que sentía-

-No, no fue un sueño princesa, en verdad estoy aquí contigo y no pienso irme a ningún lado cariño-dijo al tiempo que le acariciaba la mejilla- nada, ni nadie me impedirá estar por siempre a tu lado, bueno siempre y cuando tú así lo desees-

-Como quisiera que esto no fuera un sueño- dijo la rubia al tiempo en que cerraba de nuevo los ojos y más lagrimas se desprendían de ellos – daría lo que fuera por que el verdadero Darien me dijera todo esto, pero él me odia por que cree que le he mentido-

-Serena, mi amor, claro que no te odio, no podrías odiarte jamás-

-Quiero despertar, ya no quiero soñar más me duele, me duele mucho. No, pensándolo bien no quiero despertar nunca, nunca, lo que en verdad quiero es morirme.

-No digas eso, princesa, no puedes desear morir cuando lo tienes todo por delante-

-Darien, no me importa que seas sólo un sueño, pero no me dejes quédate aquí conmigo-

-Aquí estoy, junto a ti princesa-

-Puedo pedirte algo más-

-Lo que quieras-

-En verdad puedo pedir lo que sea-

-Claro que puedes pedir lo que sea Serena, yo haré todo lo posible por cumplir lo que me pidas-

-Me… me… me darías un be…be…beso- Darien no le contesto con palabras sino que muy lentamente acerco su rostro al de ella, hasta posar sus labios sobre los de Serena, los cuales temblaban por la emoción, pero aún así no dejaron de corresponder al tierno beso de Darien.

&

**Hola:**

**Ya se que el deseo colectivo de los lectores de este fic, es matar a esta humilde autora por no actualizar, pero por favor no lo hagan, mientras mi corazoncito lata hay posibilidades de que actualice.**

**Ya fuera de broma, la verdad es que he estado muy apurada, ahora que estoy en la universidad mi tiempo libre se ha reducido horrores, y si a eso le suman el hecho de que justo empezando el año se me descompuso la computadora y por si no hubiese sido poco a la condenada se le borraron todos, TODOS los archivos que tenía, entre ellos, el original de este capítulo, el capítulo ocho de "los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas", la mitad del capítulo 16 de "las estrellas vuelven", los escritos para el fic que tengo con mi hermanita lucero, un sonfic de tres capítulos que publicaría de Harry Potter y un par de escritos originales que presente como trabajos en la escuela el semestre pasado, y de los cuales no tengo ninguna copia ( bueno a excepción del sonfic de Harry Potter, el cual vive en mi cuaderno de pensamiento filosófico y que se salvo de ir a la basura por que este semestre lleve la segunda parte de la materia ); ya se imaginaran el coraje que me dio y el respectivo ataque de llanto que tuve después, pero bueno ya ni llorar es bueno, espero poder publicar las actualizaciones de mis fics lo antes posible (piensen que estoy por salir de vacaciones) por lo que le pido que me tengan paciencia, y que no se olviden de mi. Sin más quiero agradecer a:**

**jaz021, , Usako Suyi, Pinkymex, KIARA, KIRA MOON, Chibandrey,****Alice Pasten, reicy kou, Lovemamoru, Ariel Moon, Beatriz Ventura,****Marina Acero, 3rill Cullen, ISABEL,baby suhe, ayakakomatsu,****luna, Ydiel, Starligt, Usakopau, Karenina Hansen, jessi,****Sara de Chiba, mayusagi, SANDRA, SwarthyAhome****cyndi, Maliyahesai, Josa.**

**Además a todos aquellos que leen y que no dejan review pero se toman el tiempo de leer esta historia (espero que los haya)**

**Perdone si esta vez no agradezco mensaje por mensaje pero ando un poco apuradas, se supone que en estos momentos estoy haciendo un trabajo para literatura oriental y grecorromana (que algo tiene que ver con Serenety y Endimión, de ahí saque la inspiración jajajaja), unas cosa más me gustaría que me dijeran si notan algún cambio en la redacción de este capítulo a comparación con los otros, yo digo que se parecen, pero mis nuevas correctoras de estilo (entiéndase mis compañeras de escuela que son igual de fans del anime que yo, insisten en que las clases de redacción y creación literaria han cambiado mi forma de escribir, bueno eso me gustaría que me lo dijeran ustedes.**

**Y sin más que agregar les mando un besote, espero seguir contando con su apoyo y su paciencia.**

**Con cariño Cinthy. **


	7. Nota Importante

A mis queridos lectores:

Que más quisiera yo, que esto se tratara de una actualización a las historias que tengo pendientes: "Los sueños se pueden volver pesadillas", "Las estrellas vuelven" y "Mi vida en el instituto milenio de plata"; pero la verdad es otra, como ya se habrán dado cuenta.

La verdad es que he tenido las historias totalmente abandonadas, en un principio adaptarme a la escuela y escribir se me complicó y eso hizo que aumentara el periodo entre actualización y actualización, después mi animo se vio mermado –a algunas personitas ya se los he contado- por que mi papá el año pasado por estas fechas sufrió un ligero infarto y estuvo alrededor de 20 días en el hospital, y eso me deprimió mucho, cosa que ocasionó el abandono casi completo de mis historias; pero que por fortuna está más que controlado, pues mi papi –Bendito Dios- se encuentra muchísimo mejor.

Sé que a muchas les prometí que durante las presentes vacaciones de verano actualizaría las tres historias que antes mencione, y ese era al plan hasta hace unos cuantos días, cuando el destino o lo que sea apartó de mi lado a un ser muy especial, una persona que siempre fue mi apoyo, mi fuerza, y en pocas palabras mi todo.

Por que mi mami fue para mi mucho más que una simple mamá, ella era mi amiga, confidente, maestra, comadre, y mucho más; y su perdida me deja un gran vacío dentro que no me deja escribir.

No sé cuanto tiempo me tome, lo que si sé es que quiero continuar con mis historias, por que para mi son muy especiales, es por eso que yo les prometo continuarlas una vez que haya pasado el duelo que tengo en estos momentos.

Con cariño su amiga Cinthy.


End file.
